Radiant Love
by Byakugan89
Summary: She has always been there for him, and now they are taking on their most dangerous case yet. What difference can one woman make in the life of an otherwise lonely detective?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new Death Note story. It's an L/OC, and has nothing to do with Honestly Clueless or Power of LovHere'se. This story is based on the anime, but uses dates based on the manga (except it's 2006/7 instead of 2003/4). With that being said there will be dialogue from the anime in many of these chapters so I will do my best to post the appropriate episodes at the top of the chapters where dialogue from the show will be found. So if y recognize it, it doesn't belong to me! Anyway hope you enjoy the story!**

(January 20th 1990)

I had been out in the snowy streets for a week now. I was hungry, cold, and tired. Nobody paid any attention to the near frozen 7 year old girl. I honestly thought I was going to follow my parents into death.

That was until I saw the well-dressed kind looking older gentleman. He smiled gently at me and asked if I was all alone before offering me a place in his orphanage. I agreed to follow the man, because anything would be better than living on the cold, and scary city streets.

He told me that he was on his way to pick up another child that was coming with us. I was warned not to give anyone my name, not even the kid we were going to pick up. I nodded my understanding before I followed him as he continued down the street, and turned into a dark alley.

It was then that I saw him for the first time. He was about my age, wearing a coat that was too big for him, and long jeans that covered his feet. His mop of black hair was messy and dirty. He looked scared.

I had the sudden desire to reach out to the boy. I moved past the kind man and walked a little closer to the boy. I made small talk with him in order to set him at ease. I understood how it felt to be all alone and watching strangers walk too close to you.

I've had plenty of people yell at me for getting in their way this past week, which led me to staying away from grown-ups, in order to be away from their anger.

The kind man asked the boy if he would like to come with us to the orphanage. The boy glanced at the man, before settling his large dark grey eyes on me. He blushed slightly before nodding at the man. I smiled at the boy as I helped him stand up.

We had been told that children in the orphanage had to use aliases, and we're not allowed to give our names to anyone.

When we arrived we were given a tour of our new home and were told that we would be taking some exams over the next couple of days to determine what classes we can take. We were given that day to settle in and to come up with new names for ourselves.

Our rooms were next to each other and L was the one to give me my name.

Radiance.

We became best friends. Mr. Wammy was surprised by how attached to each other we were in the beginning because of how introverted L is around others. Due to this, we were always paired up for class projects like when we would test our detective skills solving cold cases of fake cases.

(L's POV)

I had been left on the streets of the strange town for 3 days now. I was cold, scared, and confused. I have no idea how I got here.

The last thing I remember was falling asleep on my bed as I tried to wait for her to return. My mum, though she hates it when I call her that.

My parents don't like me very much, but my big brother Brett did. He was such a cool big brother, always taking me outside whenever our parents were gone.

I asked him one time why they didn't like me. He said they were superstitious.

"A superstition is a belief of the significance on something without reason or knowledge. For example many superstitious people don't like breaking a mirror, because they believe it was give them 7 years bad luck. Or how people think it's bad luck to walk under ladders, or people don't like Friday the 13th. It doesn't always make a lot of sense, but that is how superstitions work. In your case it's because of your birthday."

"What's wrong with my birthday?"

"Halloween originated as a Celtic festival called Samhain where people would light bonfires and wear costumes to ward off ghosts, because it was believed that the veil between the world of living and the world of the dead was at its thinnest, which means the dead can cross over to our world. Of course this isn't really the case, but some people do believe this and I think that our parents are some of those people."

He used to tell me that I would be someone important someday. I'm not so sure about that. He would laugh and tell me that one day I would be a secret hero, and as a hero I need an identity, one that would be completely my own.

He began calling me L. It was a secret between us.

Brett's gone now though. He was killed by a drunk driver last week, right after he had gotten his driver's license. I think my parents blame me for it. I heard them talking about it after they got the news.

It's not like they are the only people missing him though. I have taken to wearing his favorite white shirt and jeans as a way to keep my big brother with me.

The day I ended up here began like any other since Brett died. I woke up to harsh whispering between my parents. I couldn't hear much but I did notice they mentioned me, and my brother's death.

They both left, leaving me alone in the house as was normal. It had been an abnormally cold day, so I put on my coat and scarf to keep warm because I would get into trouble if I touched the thermostat.

I knew they would be coming home late, and had tried to stay up, but I ended up falling asleep on my old mattress.

The next thing I know I'm waking up on a bench in a park somewhere strange. It didn't look like the park Brett used to take me, and I didn't recognize any of the buildings or houses.

I hid myself in a dark alley waiting for something to happen. I knew I could either be saved or I would join my big brother.

I was saved by a kind looking gentleman and a young angel with long brown hair that glowed as sudden ray of sunlight, peeked out from behind the snow filled clouds. Her smile was bright enough to make even the sun jealous.

My only question was why this angel was smiling at me?

She helped me up and stayed beside me as we followed the man, Mr. Wammy, as he led us to a long black car.

He drove us to the orphanage, and told us about needing an alias, and how we were not allowed to give our name to anyone. I knew my name could be L, like Brett would call me. I also had an idea for the pretty angel walking next to me. So I called her the name, and she smiled at me in response, liking the name.

I decided that I wanted to keep this girl close, she would be the one who would keep me from feeling alone.

My best friend, my angel, my Radiance.


	2. Chapter 2

(August 1999)

It has been 9 years since I've met L. The day Mr. Wammy brought us to his special orphanage. In truth, he had a few orphanages he began but his main one was the one he brought us to. The orphanage he opened for geniuses.

We spent all of our free time together, and we often paired up when We had to work on class projects like our biweekly cases for Criminology.

We make a good team, and I eventually fell in love with him. It sounds so cliche, but what I don't really know is how to tell him. I don't even know how he feels about me, since he isn't the type to talk about feelings, but then again, neither am I. I fear the loss of our friendship if he doesn't return my feelings.

I don't really know what love is like, I haven't had anyone tell me that they love me since my mother. I have seen other kids here become intimate with each other. I've watched movies, and read books, and have observed young couples when we visit various places outside Wammys.

I know a bit about how couples behave, but I have no clue how to tell him. I'm not sure I even want to, because how awkward things will be between us if he only wants to be friends.

I decided to just write in my journal. At least that way, I wouldn't just be bottling everything up. Maybe eventually I will be able to tell the sugar loving genius how I feel. I smiled softly as I let my feelings flow across the pages until I was out of things to add.

I looked up with a sigh, and glanced at the clock, before deciding to go to the library before dinner.

(L's POV)

I am currently wandering the halls, looking for something to do. It is one of those rare days when there are no cases to work on.

I had spent most of the day staring at my computer screen, my mind far away from whatever was on the screen.

Instead, I was thinking about the day I first came here, with Radiance.

My parents had abandoned me two days before Mr. Wammy and Radiance found me. It was so cold and I honestly thought I was going to die.

Then came the gentle older man and the pretty girl with big brown eyes, and a smile that could cure anything. She was so nice to me, and when the sun appeared behind the snowy clouds her long brown hair seemed to glow like a radiant angel.

It made me think of a show on the TV, where a boy was talking to his girlfriend and told her that how her radiance outshines the sun. I felt even back then, that the word suited her.

It suits her even more now. She has gone from being the kind and pretty girl that could make me smile and forget my problems, and became the beautiful girl that was the greatest thing to ever happen to me. The girl that never judged me because of my appearance or strange quirks (which are a bit strange even here in an orphanage of quirky geniuses). The girl who had saved me from the cold and lonely death I thought I was going to have those long years ago.

My train of thought stopped when I realized that I was outside her room. I opened the door, looking around for the brunette. She wasn't in the room, but I walked in, thinking perhaps she'd be back a moment. I noticed the book on her desk and I walked over to it, only to realize that it was her journal, where she had been writing about how she felt about me.

I left her room, a light blush on my pale cheeks as I thought about how the girl that means everything to me, feels the same way I do. I decided then and there that I was going to show her what she means to me. I spent a couple of hours in my room planning, before going out and finding everyone, and getting their assistance in what I had planned.

(Radiance's POV)

(Next day)

I was returning to my room after breakfast, and was surprised to find a note on my bed in L's handwriting.

Radiance,

Since we don't have a case right now, how about we play a little game. I've prepared a little treasure hunt for you. Here's the first clue.

Remember how we met? Go to his office.

L.

I tilted my head in surprise. Apparently L is feeling playful today. I wonder why?

I shook my head in amusement, deciding to play his game since he spent the time to set it up. I thought the clue over for a moment, thinking about the day we met. Smiling, I left my room.

A few minutes later, I was knocking on Mr. Wammy's door and got permission to enter. He looked up at me, then at the note in my hand before smiling and handing me the next clue. I thanked him and left his office. I read the note in the hall.

"The child with the Legos can be found in the library." I read quietly to myself. I knew that it had to have been the new boy. A 4-year-old white haired child L named Near. He had only arrived a few weeks ago, but we had taken a liking to the child. I liked the young boy because he reminded me of my best friend. I can easily imagine him to be L's younger brother personality wise.

I made my way to library, and quickly found a large fortress of Legos, easily big enough to hide the child from view. I walked over to him and looked into the fortress the young boy was still building. He looked up and greeted me as R, before handing me the note. I thanked him, before leaving him to his playing.

"The one who is insane is eating jam." I chuckled and left for the kitchen, finding B eating strawberry jam from the jar. He merely nodded to the note beside him.

"The one with the chocolate can be found outside." I huffed at that. Knowing Mello he'd make it difficult for me just because he can. I wandered around the expansive grounds for 15 minutes before finding the blonde child sitting beneath a free watching for me and holding the note up for me to read.

"Hero of Hyrule can be found in the living room." I nodded to the 6-year-old boy who was eating a chocolate bar, as he put the paper down and turned away, dismissing me. I made my way back inside to the living room where I took the next clue from beside Matt who was too focused on his game to notice my arrival.

"The one who studies can be found in the Criminology classroom." I sighed, knowing that I will have to go back to the school building that holds the library and classrooms.

I found A working on a report, the note tucked into the book he had in front of him. He glanced up for a moment at me before taking the note and handing it to me.

"Go back to where you began." Was all it said. Is this the last clue? I shook my head, and took a moment to rest from all the running around my best friend was having me do. I stood up, waving to the boy whose head was bent over the paper he was working on and made my way back to my room curious to see what this was all about.

I entered my room and saw L sitting on my bed, holding a white box with a note on top of it. Picking up the simple note, I glanced up at my best friend, curious at the nervous expression on his face.

Radiance,

I want you to know that you mean the world to me, and that I love you. So I want to know, will you be my girlfriend? Give me the cupcake with your answer.

L.

I hid the smile as I looked back up to the boy in front of me, whose eyes were closed tightly, as if he was afraid to see my answer. I opened the box and found 2 chocolate cupcakes with vanilla icing. Each cupcake had strawberry glaze writing, one with a yes and the other with a no.

I took the box from him and put it on my dresser before picking up both cupcakes, and placed one in his hand. He sighed quietly before opening his eyes and stared at the cupcake in his hand, before grinning up at me. I smiled back at him as I sat down beside him, and we ate our cupcakes together, his cupcake having a strawberry flavored yes on it.


	3. Chapter 3

(December 3rd 2006)

It was an oddly quiet day at Wammys house as I finished up my report for our most recent case. I was wrapped up in my favorite dark blue blanket, as snow fell past my window, making me feel even colder than I already was. I haven't felt this cold since those difficult days after my parents died.

(Flashback)

It was mid January, and I was in the living room with my mum. We were watching a movie when we heard the sound of the garage door opening. Mum told me to hurry and go to my room and if I heard anything to hide in my secret hiding place.

I nodded, knowing what would probably happen. I ran upstairs as quickly as I could, reaching my bedroom just in time to hear the front door open and slam shut.

I silently made my way to my closet, where mum had built a hidden space just big enough for my to comfortably sit in.

She built it the year before when my dad was on a week-long business trip, then she would have me practice getting in and out of it every day since it was built, just in case.

My father was an alcoholic, and when he drank he became extremely violent. Mum feared that he may try to hurt me if he could which was why she built the hiding place.

Sure enough, I heard him yelling at my mother and her trying to calm him down. I couldn't head what was being said, but it was obvious that Her words had no effect the angry man. I closed the trapdoor of the hiding place as the voices became louder, my breathing coming out in small frightened pants as I shivered in fear. I curled in on myself when I heard my mother scream and then some loud bangs that I later learned were gunshots. Everything was silent after that.

I stayed in my hiding place for a while before deciding that it was probably safe to come out. I quietly made my way downstairs, and found that both of my parents were dead. I ran out of the house after that, never to enter that house again.

(Flashback end)

A week later I was found by Mr. Wammy and was brought here the same day as my boyfriend and partner, the one and only L. Yes, that L, the greatest detective in the world. Nobody knows that there are actually two of us solving these cases together.

My mind returned to the present as the door to my simple white bedroom opened, and closed. I don't have to look up, because I know who it is, considering he is one of only 2 people who ever come up to this mostly empty floor, and the other person always knocks first.

His bare feet made little noise as he crossed the dark room to where I sat, in front of my laptop. He crouched down next to me, kissing my cheek, and handing me a slice of cherry cheesecake. I thanked him as he read through the report I was typing, occasionally adding some details where he felt were necessary.

Every time we solved a case we would have to write up 2 separate reports. There was the basic report that would go to whatever government agency we had been working with. It would consist of a minimal amount of information. Mostly just details on the crime scene, reports from witnesses, any surviving victims, if there are any, and how the suspect was apprehended.

Then there was the report we make for Wammys. These reports have everything the first report has, but it also goes into more detail on how we worked. Our theories, suspicions, and any undercover missions we went on in order to ultimately make the arrest. Every tiny detail had to be added, in order to help future generations of detectives that would come out of the orphanage.

Between the two of us, it didn't take long for the report to be finished.

"We have a new case. This one is going to be different. This case needs our full attention."

"What's the case?"

"Criminals in Japan are being killed off by heart attacks."

"Anything to start with?"

"Already on your computer. Tomorrow I will be talking to the delegates at ICPO."

"What about our Deneuve cases?"

"We'll hand them over to the boys. It would give them some real world practice in case something happens to us. We can use those cases to choose a successor if we are to die during this case. " I nodded before sending the report for the completed case. I picked up the other case files, and stood up.

"I'll go ahead and take these case files to Roger then. He can give them the cases in the morning." He smiled gently at me as he picked up my empty plate and left the room.

I carried the thick stack of files and sighed. I really love that man, but I hated just how casual he can be when he talks about the possibility of our deaths. I know that he loves me, and the idea of my death is likely to be as painful to him as his would be to me. I just wish he wasn't so calm about it, at least not when it's just me.

I handed the cases to Roger and told him what L said, before I headed back to my room to look over everything for this new case. I hoped to find something we can for the meeting.

I went over all the information we have in the criminals that had been killed by heart attacks, but found nothing of interest there. I went to the internet instead, going through various country databases to look for anything that might stand out.

I had been working for over an hour when I found one heart attack victim that stood out to me. It was a clip in Japanese about a man who was holding people hostage in a day care center. The police were all outside trying to figure out how to rescue the hostages while a reporter was there telling the Japanese public what was happening.

Suddenly there were a bunch of young kids and teachers rushing out the building. Everyone was a bit freaked out from the experience but no one was hurt. The police moved in, and a couple of minutes later the reporter announced that the suspect was found dead inside. Witnesses told the reporter and police that the man had suddenly collapsed and it appeared that he died of a sudden heart attack.

I stood up abruptly, bringing my laptop to L to see what he thought. I sat my laptop beside his on the floor and restarted the broadcast.

He had his thumb on his lips in thought as he watched the report. He turned to me when it was over.

"This victim certainly matches the other victims, and it appears to be his first murder. It's obvious that this was only reported in Japan, so we now have a guess where he is, but we need proof. Thank you Radiance. You have given me a good place to start." He gave me a small smile before going back to his laptop.

I picked my laptop up and went back to my bedroom. I sighed as I sat back down at my desk.

I have a feeling that this is going to be our most difficult case yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter takes dialogue from Episode 2 of the anime. I do not own Death Note. If I did, L would not have died.**

I sat silently beside L in his bedroom at Wammys house; his laptop in front of us, allowing us to hear what being said right now.

Watari was at the ICPO meeting, listening to the conversations, and waiting for someone to bring up L. When they do, Watari will hook up his laptop to the big screen so L can give his instructions.

Right now they are questioning the point of investigating a series of heart attacks, because there is no evidence of these deaths being homicide. The only reason people are noticing these deaths are due to the fact that there is so many deaths over the past few days. Far more heart attack deaths than what is normal.

"Looks like we have no choice but to call in L." People quieted down after that except for a brief whisper between neighbors.

We heard Watari walking to the center of the stage, telling everyone that we have already begun our investigation, and that L would like to speak to the delegates. L took a calming breath, before turning on the filtered microphone we used to talk to people.

"Greetings to all of you at the ICPO. I am L." The detective pauses here to allow people to mutter to themselves for a couple of minutes about how he is talking to them, something he's never really had to do before. Normally we only have to use this form of communication to work with the particular police agency that we are assisting. We've never spoken to the ICPO before.

"The difficulty of this case lies in its unprecedented scope. And make no mistake; we are witnessing an atrocious act of mass murder. One that is unforgivable. This case cannot be solved without the full cooperation of the ICPO. That is all of the police organizations that we represent throughout the world. We need to make the decision to fully support the investigation at this meeting. Also, I require additional cooperation from Japan's National Police Agency."

"What? Why Japan in particular?" We could head one delegate, presumably from Japan, ask.

"Whether the guilty party is an individual or a group, there's a strong possibility they're Japanese. And even if they're not, we can be sure they are hiding in Japan."

"What is all this based on?" The same man questioned.

"Why Japan you ask? I think I'll be able to provide you with proof of that after I directly confront the culprit."

"A direct confrontation?" I could hear the delegate ask in shock. I turned to L and noticed that he was becoming tired of the conversation and wanted to finish it rather than keep going back and forth with the man. L never did handle long conversations with people very well. At least not people he wasn't comfortable with like Watari and me. This discomfort with people is what happens when you grow up mostly isolated from the world.

"At any rate, I would like to set up the investigation headquarters in Japan." He finished, before having Watari leave the meeting and wait for the Japanese delegates. We're having Watari tell the men what we need them to do and told him to follow them to Japan. We will go to Japan once we know for sure where the culprit was.

(The next day)

I was in L's room again, waiting for our broadcast. We had Matt set up our TV to allow us to watch the broadcast that would be televised in Japan, even though we are still in England.

I was on my computer looking for anything that can help us with the case, when something strange caught my eye. I clicked on a Japanese website and called L over to me.

"Kira the Savior." He read quietly as we went through the website.

"There are quite a few of these websites popping up. It seems that our killer now has a moniker." We read through some anonymous messages that were praising the killer or begging him to kill someone for them. It was rather creepy, but it told us that the public had figured out that something was happening before the police did.

We turned back to the TV and his laptop when the broadcast began.

"We'd like to apologize for the interruption. As of now we'd like to bring you a live worldwide broadcast of INTERPOL ICPO." There was a pause in which someone asked if they had the feed.

"We now take you live to ICPO." We got a vision of a man sitting at a desk, with a nameplate on the desk declaring the man's name as Lind L Tailor.

"I head up an international police taskforce that includes all member nations. I am Lind L Tailor, otherwise known as L." There is a dramatic pause to allow everyone watching to take this in. We had to make it believable. We needed Kira to believe that this man was the world-famous detective. "Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be, and I could guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you are doing right now is evil."

Lind L Tailor paused there, just as he was supposed to. We knew that this was likely the part where Kira would act if he was watching. We were surprised however when the man died right there on TV. There was a moment where two men in black suits and glasses carried the dead man away before our logo showed up and I turned the TV off, so we wouldn't get feedback before L turned on his microphone.

"I had to test this just in case but, I, I never thought it would actually happen. Kira, it seems you can kill without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira, if you did indeed kill Lind L Tailor, the man you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me. The police arrested him in complete secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or the internet. It appears even you don't have access to information on these types of criminals. But I assure you L is real, I do exist! Now, try to kill me!" My boyfriend called Kira out. This went on a couple of minutes before he calmed down.

"What's the matter? Can't you do it? Well Kira, it seems you can't kill me after all. So, there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something I believe you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until I found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I now know where you are. The police treated your first victim as an unrelated incident, but in actuality your first victim was a suspect in Shinjuku. Of all the criminals that died recently of heart attacks this one's crimes were the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much. You are in Japan, and your first victim was little more than an experiment, which means you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of the large population and luckily we found you. But to be completely honest, I never expected things to go this well, but it won't be too long before I am able to convict you to death. Naturally, I am very interested to know how you commit these murders, but I don't mind waiting a little longer. You can answer all my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon Kira."

He shut of the microphone, and I left the room to get some refreshments. My boyfriend is going to need a lot of sugar for this case.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter takes dialogue from episodes 3 and 4. I don't own Death Note. I only own Rosalyn.**

(L's POV)

(December 9, 2006)

We were in my bedroom, Radiance on her laptop going over all the information we currently have. Watari was at the NPA with the officers working the case as they were going over their report. We were watching though my laptop which is connected to Wataris.

"Upon further investigation we have confirmed that information of heart attack victims was in fact publicly available in Japan immediately prior to their deaths. Also, concerning L's request that we investigate the time of death for each victim, we found that all of them occurred between the hours of 4pm and 2am local time on weekdays with 68% of them occurring between 8pm and 12am. Weekends and holidays seem to be the exception to this rule as the times of death vary much more widely than during the week."

"That information is extremely relevant for us. It suggests that given the times of death, our suspect might very well be a student. Based on the fact that Kira's only killing criminals, I think it's safe to assume he is driven by a very idealistic notion of justice. It's highly possible he may even aspire to be some sort of godlike figure. We're dealing with an individual with a very childish concept of right and wrong. Of course, this is mere speculation at this point, but still, I recommend you reexamine any assumptions you made as to whether or of our suspect could be a student. We must consider every possibility. I believe that is the shortest route to finding and arresting Kira. Please, continue with your report."

After that the only person to speak was someone stating the fact that crime was down, and Radiance and I had already expected this to be the case.

We finished the day with a request for the team's going over the media outlets to check whether names and photos had been used for all victims, because of our theory on Kira needing both in order to kill.

(3 days later)

The investigators were discussing the fact that 23 criminals have been killed, one each hour, both yesterday, and the day before.

"You're missing the point. It does seem less likely that Kira is a student, but that's not the message he's sending by doing this! Ask yourselves why every hour? And why are all these victims in prisons where they're likely to be discovered immediately? Why not other criminals like before? I believe Kira is telling us that not only can he kill from a distance, but he can also determine the time of death." I shut the microphone off.

"Doesn't this seem a bit convenient to you L?" I turned to my girlfriend, whom I had almost forgotten was in the room due to how quiet she was today. I tilted my head, wondering where she was going with this. She turned towards me.

"As soon as we began to suspect that Kira was a student, the killings changed. Why now? Is he doing this, so we wouldn't suspect a student? Or is it to tell us that he knows what's being said in these private meetings? It appears that he is challenging us."

I turned back to the laptop, deep in thought. Is Kira part of the investigation, or close to someone who is investigating him? This requires some thought.

(December 16, 2006)

(Rosalyn's POV)

I'm a bit worried about this information leak. I have a feeling that Kira is looking for a way to get close to L in order to get him out of the picture. If I were Kira I'd want to remove L as a threat as soon as possible.

It's obvious Kira is smart. He's probably doing this in order to make L investigate the police. The police will likely figure that out eventually, and in turn try to investigate us, leading them, and Kira right to L.

I was alone in my boyfriend's bedroom, He was in the kitchen getting us some snacks while I listened to the meeting.

Right now it seemed that a few of the investigators were resigning from the case in fear of their lives. L entered the room mid conversation, at about the point where the leader of the resigning officers were explaining that we were correct in the theory that all victims had their names and pictures made public.

I could tell that the men that resigned from the case had struck a chord in my boyfriend who had tensed up beside me. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him, trying to get him to relax.

Later that evening L brought in a thick stack of papers, and Watari was letting us know that the FBI had brought in some agents and that they had already begin investigating.

(December 19, 2006)

L and I were going over the lists of officers in the investigation as well as their families, making piles for those who have family members that fit the student profile, and those who doesn't. I was also using my laptop to make a condensed list of all the possible suspects that are students, which luckily there weren't as many as I had feared.

We both looked up as Watari beeped in. L walked over to the laptop and turned on the microphone.

"What is it Watari?"

"Three more heart attack victims, but the circumstances of their deaths are different from what we've seen thus far." I turned my head in surprise.

"What do you mean by different?"

"I'm sending you a copy of a letter as well as pictures taken at the scene."

"OK." L replied as I walked over to look over the pictures and letter. One picture was of a criminal who died in a prison bathroom, and the other was a pentagram drawn in blood.

"Chief, we can't release details of these mens deaths to the media. As far as they're concerned these are just heart attacks. I have reason to believe that Kira was performing some kind of test with these criminals. And if that's the case, we'll only be giving him the results of this information is leaked to the public."

I turned away from the images, my mind going over the new information. If Kira is experimenting, it means that he is planning something. But what is he hoping to achieve? Why is he experimenting on his victims now?

L was still staring at his laptop, lost in thought, so I picked up my laptop, and the pile of papers on people that fit our student theory. I walked to my bedroom next door, and set everything on the floor next to some diorama characters I have been working on.

I turned to my Kira dolls as if they could give me the answers I was seeking.

I know Kira is smart, and he has access to classified information, which means he probably knows how investigations like these go.

Does that mean that Kira suspects that we are investigating the police? It's the only reason I can think of for the sudden tests. Which would mean that Kira might very well be from one of the families currently being Investigated by the FBI agents.

So the question now is, what officers are being watched right now? I picked up the papers, going through each one and separating them into two new piles, my thoughts whirling.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter takes dialogue from episode 5. I don't own Death Note.**

(Rosalyn's POV)

(December 27, 2006)

We were once again in my boyfriend's bedroom, just talking to each other when we got a message from Watari.

"L, another victim. This one left what appears to be a suicide note."

"Please send it to me."

"L do you know, Gods of Death."

"Listen Watari, tell the police to monitor prison populations closely for the next few days. Kira may use other suicide notes to communicate with us."

"Understood."

L turned to me and told me to prepare to leave in a few days to go to Japan. He told me that we would likely be meeting the taskforce. I glanced up at my laptop, confused.

"I'm certain that the police will soon figure out that we have people investigating them, which will cause many of the officers to leave the task force. Those who remain will have proven to us that they willing to do whatever it takes to catch Kira. When we are left with a small group, I'm going to tell them to go outside and decide whether or not they are willing to work with me. Those who remain after that will meet with us in the hotel room we will be in once we arrive in Japan. We'll leave early on the 30th."

(December 29, 2006)

It was a late night at Wammys as we waited for Watari to arrive to the NPA for their morning meeting.

L was upset, because we had just found out that all the FBI agents had been killed by Kira. He always hated when people die during cases he's taken on. He blames himself for not having caught the criminal before he could kill these people, whether they are innocent people, or people we are working with. I was trying to help him, but I don't know if I'm having any effect.

"L you have a call from the Director of the FBI." Watari had beeped in, as he waited for the meeting to start.

"It's me. I've got a report in front of me right now stating that all of our agents in Japan are dead. All 12 died of heart attacks. I can only assume that Kira is behind this. Look, I'm sorry but it's decided. We're calling off our investigation."

"I have Chief Yagami on the line." He beeped in again about 15 minutes after the Director hung up.

"L, I just got off the phone with the Director of the FBI. According to him, it seems you had arranged for the FBI to come to Japan to investigate everyone here associated with the taskforce."

"Yes I did."

"So how do you explain this? Are we now suspects in our own investigation?"

"I felt that it was necessary to uncover Kiras identity."

"I can't accept that! I find it unbelievable that you would spy on us. The very people working with you on this case."

"We have another victim. A note was found at the scene."

"L do you know Gods of Death love apples? What is that supposed to mean?"

We went over the note for a few minutes before deciding that the message was meant to be a distraction. I led my insomniac detective to the bedroom where I held him close as he released the emotions he has been bottling up until he fell into an exhausted, but much needed sleep. I pulled his resting form closer to me as I followed him into sleep.

Tomorrow is the day we leave for Japan and prepare to meet with the likely reduced taskforce. I only hope we aren't making a mistake revealing our faces to these men. This is the first time we have ever done anything like this.

I knew this was going to be a difficult case; I just hope we can survive to see if end.

(Later the next day)

We have arrived in Japan and have settled into our suites. L had his laptop set up in his main room while we waited for the taskforce to arrive evening meeting.

Watari had messaged us, telling us that they had a meeting this morning just for the police officers. The chief investigator, Mr. Soichiro Yagami told Watari that he was going to tell the taskforce members to decide for themselves whether or not they are willing to continue working with us on the investigation.

He agreed with us that many of the officers will leave the investigation. This evening he will be meeting with whomever is left. Watari wasn't with the men this morning, but he will be sitting in the back for this meeting.

It didn't take long for the remaining men to arrive and for the meeting to begin. Though I admit it isn't really a typical meeting so much as it just a small group of men making a statement that they are willing to do it takes to put an end to Kira's reign of terror.

"5 men huh? Well 6 including myself. Still I grateful to see that there are as many as 5 of you willing to risk your lives to face evil."

"The fact that you've chosen to stay means that you have a strong sense of justice. I trust all of you."

"H-hold on a second. L just said that he's decided to trust us. But honestly, what reason do we have to trust him?"

"Look L, all of us have agreed to put our lives at risk to bring Kira to justice. So I hope you understand what this means. We're really sticking our necks out here."

"But you never have to show your face do you? You just give the orders. I don't see how you can expect us to work alongside you under those conditions."

"L, if all of us are going to work together on this investigation, and if you truly mean what you said about trusting the 6 of us, can you come here so we can all meet in person?" Chief Yagami asked.

"The thought had already crossed my mind. After all, I did say that I trusted all of you." L responded, before he began typing some instructor the men. I read over his shoulder as he instructed them to go outside the police station and talk decide amongst themselves whether or not they feel like they can trust him.

It was obvious that he wants to make sure we don't reveal ourselves to anyone who might second guess us or stab us in the back, putting us at a higher risk than what we are already doing.

Things were quiet on the other end for several minutes before the men came back, apparently one man short.

"I'm staying in a suite at the Teito hotel at the moment, but I'll be switching hotels every few days from this point on. I want you to think of these hotel rooms as the de facto headquarters of this investigation. If this arrangement is acceptable to all of you then split into 2 groups and stand your arrival so you come 30 minutes apart. Please arrange it so that you are all here at midnight." He told the men before turning off the microphone.

This only gave us a couple of hours to get prepare for the meeting. 


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter takes dialogue from episodes 6 and 7 of the anime. I don't own Death Note.**

(December 31, 2006)

"Are you sure you want to do this Radiance?"

We had just finished getting everything ready for our meeting with the remaining task force members. Watari had helped me set up surveillance cameras and wiretaps in strategic places in the front room and sitting room of L's suite.

We had to make sure we didn't leave anything to chance. This would be the first time we reveal ourselves to other people, besides those associated with Wammys House.

"I'm not letting you do this alone L, we're a team."

L really didn't want me in here with him until he knew for sure that none of the officers were Kira. I understood that; we had been close for years, having grown up together. I was the only person in the world, besides Watari that he completely trusts. He wants to keep me safe, just as I want to keep him safe.

"I will stay in my room until you call for me. I still have some paperwork to go over anyway." L nodded and I left his room to go to my room across the hall.

I had to go now, before any of the officers arrived because L didn't want them to see me until he was ready for them to know about me.

I closed my door and turned on the monitors that showed everything that was happening in his suite. Even though I wasn't going to be in there for the first part of the meeting. I was going to be aware of what was going on.

I looked up from the monitors when I heard footsteps outside my door. The taskforce has arrived. I listened as my boyfriend unlocked the door and tells the police officers to come in. I watched as five men entered his suite, the last man closing the door behind him. The men looked shocked at L, who was standing in his typical slouch, using one foot to scratch his leg, his dark, piercing eyes gazing at them.

"I am L." He says simply, before turning his head and scratching the back of it.

I could just imagine the thoughts going through their minds as they took in his messy black hair, dark eyebags, and his wrinkled long sleeve white shirt and jeans, giving him the overall appearance of someone who just rolled out of bed after a rough night.

The officers all pulled out their badges and introduced themselves. L gave them an unimpressed look before lifting his arm, his hand forming a gun.

"Bang" L stated.

"What the hell was that?" One of the men asked.

"If I were Kira, you would be dead Mr. Soichiro Yagami Chief of the NPA." The men gasped at that. "Kira needs a face and a name in order to commit murder. But I'm sure you've already figured that out haven't you?" L turned to walk into the sitting room. "Please don't give your names out so carelessly, instead let's value our lives." The youngest looking officer, who had introduced himself as Matsuda, turned to Mr. Yagami to confirm the face and name bit. The chief stated that criminals whose name were misspelled had not been targeted.

He then asked the men to put all of their cellphones and other communication devices onto the table before moving into the sitting room. Once they had all sat down, L started preparing his coffee, adding more sugar than most people could handle.

Matusda asked him why they didn't just stop broadcasting the names of criminals in the media, which led to L explaining to the men why he believes that Kira is childish and hates losing.

The men listened to what he had to say intently and even got a bit excited when L mentioned the possibility of using the media to claim that there would be 1500 investigators rather then the small number of people there actually would be.

Once the men calmed themselves, L continued with his thoughts, rehashing everything we've figured out about how Kira operates, before he picked up a marker and told the men to pay attention to what he had to say next.

He then began writing out a timeline of events, which would lead into our next theory. He began with the day the FBI agents entered Japan, jumping to the day Kira began experimenting with his victims, and ending with their deaths.

The theory was that Kira must have been within the handful of people who the FBI had been investigating in those first 5 days.

He handed the men papers of all the people that were being investigated at that time.

I looked over at my own condensed list, my mind going over everything we knew as I listened to the men talk to each other as if L wasn't there. They were talking about splitting into two teams, one to investigate the possible Kira suspects and the other to go over the heart attack victims.

I looked back at the monitor and grinned when I noticed L's annoyed look as he asked if they had any questions.

"Actually Ryuzaki, I do have one question for you," Mr. Yagami began, "and it pertains to what you said earlier about how you have to lose. Does the fact that you're showing us your face mean that you lost? By just being here are you admitting defeat to Kira? "

"That's right. By showing my face to you now and by sacrificing the lives of 12 FBI agents I have lost the battle. But I'm not going to lose the war. This is the first time I've ever put my life on the line. I want to show Kira that we're all willing to risk our lives if that's what it takes. And that justice will prevail no matter what." He answers, with a small smile at the end.

He seems to have given the men the boost they needed for the investigation because all of them began agreeing and saying that we can do this. That was something he was always good at. Even though he doesn't like talking to people, when he does he can use words and his tone to make people do whatever he needs them to, whether it is to make them pumped up to work on the case, or to get them to confess to whatever crime we are investigating.

L then tells the officers that he wants to speak to each of them individually in order to make sure they are not Kira. They obviously don't like it, but they agree, especially after the chief agrees that it's a fair request.

I watched as L spoke to each man, but I couldn't hear the conversations. After about 20 minutes of questioning, L and the men were all back in the sitting room.

"I apologize for questioning all of you like that, but I'm afraid I had no choice. I have determined that Kira is not among us." L began.

"Ryuzaki, how can you be certain that all of us are innocent?" The chief asked.

"Well to be honest, in the beginning I set a number of traps that would reveal if one of you were Kira. But after speaking with you one on one, I don't feel the need." The messy haired detective explained, before his phone began to ring.

I shut off my monitors, knowing that this was my cue. I knew that it was Watari who was on his way up to our floor. A minute later there was a light knock on my door and I nodded to our father figure before closing my door behind me softly. Watari turned and unlocked L's door, opening it to let me in first. We went into the sitting room, stopping beside L.

"Gentlemen, it's an honor to meet all of you." Watari greeted them.

"I'm Riko; it's nice to meet you." I smiled at the men.

"Riko is a close friend of mine. We have been working together for many years, so she will be assisting us during this case as well." L states before the men could question my purpose here.

"T-this person is Watari?" Aizawa asked himself quietly.

"Um, what about your usual outfit?" Matsuda asked.

"If I dressed like that I'd be announcing to the world that I am Watari. That is all it takes to reveal the location of our headquarters and Ryuzaki and Riko."

"Oh I see."

"Ordinarily, I wouldn't show my face to any of you. The fact that I am, and that Riko is here, is proof that you've won Ryuzaki's trust."

"Now that you mention it, I do feel honored." Matsuda laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his head while his eyes are on me, a very faint blush on his cheeks.

"Well then, we've brought the items you requested. It's all here." I told my boyfriend, following the plan we came up with.

"Could you please pass them out to everyone?" He asked. Watari stepped towards the men, giving them the fake police ids, while I passed out the belts.

Watari explained that they were to press the buckle twice to get a hold of us. Watari's phone will ring and display their name. He will immediately call them back, but Wataris number will not appear. They will use this method to confirm meeting times and location.

We spent a few more minutes talking before L asked who was at Headquarters right now. No one was there so Mr. Yagami sent Aizawa. After he left, the rest of the task force left as well, leaving just L, and me.

"What do you think Radiance?" L asked, as he stared out the window. I knew that what he was really asking about was my opinions on the men we are now working with.

"Matsuda seems to be the new guy. Either he is a recent graduate, or this is his first big case. He sounds too innocent to have been an officer for very long, but he seems to look up to Mr. Yagami."

"Mr. Yagami, however, has been an officer for years and it's obvious he is capable of reading the situation very well, and he knows what is at stake, and what needs to be done, no matter how tedious the task may seem. He also appears to be the only person there with the patience to deal with Matsuda, which tells me he may have spent some time helping rookies learn what they need to know to be good officers. "

"The only other one that I have any thoughts on is Mr. Aizawa, who seems to be rather rash and confrontational. He had no issue questioning your reasoning for leaving their cellphones in the other room, immediately accusing you of still not trusting them, even if you had reason not to at that point."

He merely nodded in agreement, and I left the suite, planning on getting a couple of hours of sleep before continuing the investigation.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter takes dialogue from Episode 8 of the anime. I don't own Death Note.**

(January 5, 2007)

"That was footage from surveillance cameras at the station. The death of one of the FBI agents is captured on here." Aizawa stated as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, after staring at the monitor, sounding as exhausted as he looked.

It was a few days after our first meeting with the reduced Kira Taskforce, and we had a few of the men with us. Today it's Aizawa, Matsuda, and Mr. Yagami. Ukita and Mogi were working from the station today.

Yesterday we obtained footage from the subway station of Raye Penbers final moments. We decided to wait and watch them with the others for extra eyes.

L wanted to go over the scenes involving Raye Penber, starting with him passing through the ticket gate, boarding the train and his death after exiting the train.

Aizawa was going through the various tapes on the floor, while Matsuda was going over the written records.

"Raye Penber entered the station through the West gate at Shinjuku at 3:11 pm, and boards a train on the Yamanote line at 3:13. He gets off the train at 4:42 at the Tokyo station, where he dies of a heart attack on the platform."

L And I both found it strange that He would spend 90 minutes on a train that only takes 60 minutes to complete its circuit. He is the one to speak up, because I'm too busy trying to figure out why.

He also points out that Raye Penber was holding an envelope when he was passing the ticket gate, but it wasn't on him when he died.

I hadn't noticed the envelope, so I added that to the theories going on in my head.

L also points out that he appears to be straining to look into the train as the doors close.

"What if Kira was on the train?" I ask, startling the officers, who must've forgotten I was here due to my silence. L merely glanced at me with a confused look.

"That's impossible!" Mr. Yagami.

"I admit I find it hard to believe as well." L states. I glanced down, secretly hurt that he would dismiss my thoughts so easily. Normally he would at least head me out before stating how unlikely my theory sounds.

"I know Kira doesn't need to be there to kill someone if he has their name and face. But how else would you explain the envelope and Raye Penber's death? Not to mention the deaths of all the other agents." I paused, letting it sink in as I ate some of my life cream. Even L looked surprised at my thoughts.

"The FBI agents were not told who all were going to be here. The only person who supposed to know what agents were in Japan was the lead investigator, who would've been the only person in contact, through a computer of course, to the agents. We set it up like that in case Kira noticed the agent following him and decided to kill him. The other agents should have been safe from Kira." I continued after a moment.

"When you put it that way it could make sense. Perhaps Kira was counting on us to make that assumption and figured he could get away with such a bold move." L replies, leaving everyone thoughtful. I go back to thinking about my theories.

If Kira was at the station, it's possible that the envelope was from him. Which means Raye Penber would have run into him before passing the ticket gate. And that Kira was also on the train, maybe watching Penber, but mostly to get the envelope back.

Which means that Kira must of had some sort of communication device hidden in the envelope to tell him what to do.

I was startled out of my thoughts when Watari spoke up, telling L that Ukita was on the phone. L told Watari to have him call Matsuda's cell number. He then turned to the young officer, telling him to turn his cellphone on right away. I nearly chuckled at Matsuda's annoyed expression when L took his phone the second it started ringing.

"This is Suzuki, head of Kira Investigation public information division." L pauses to listen to the caller. His eyes widened. "Raye Penbers fiancee?" He turns to Watari who is on a laptop. "Naomi Misora." Another pause, I stand up to look over Wataris shoulder as he pulls up her profile. She was an FBI agent we had worked with a few years ago, during the Los Angeles BB murder case.

"So it's her." L murmurs. He hangs up a moment later. "Apparently she went missing the day after her fiance death."

"I'm sure anyone in her position would be pretty depressed. Was it?" Mastuda started.

"Suicide?" Aizawa sighs.

"No. The Naomi Misora we knew was strong. Not to mention an excellent FBI agent. It would be more likely that she would have been investigating his death." He murmured as he walked past us, before stopping and starting at his bare feet. "It appears that she came to Japan with her fiancee. It's possible that she had found a lead." He trails off in thought. The room is quiet for a moment before the detective turns his head towards us.

"Everyone, at this point I would like to focus on only the people Raye Penber was tailing. In Particular, there were two officers, and those closest to them." He stated, and I walked over to the window, knowing where this was going. I kept an eye on my boyfriend though, as he turned back around to face us as he brought up the plan to place cameras and wiretaps in both homes.

L And I had been talking about this for a few days now, and I knew there was going to be an explosion of anger when he finally brought this topic up.

His decision to place surveillance cameras in the Yagami house was met with the expected anger. Not only from Mr. Yagami who didn't like the fact that his family was under suspicion, but also Aizawa, due to the illegality of the decision. Stating that if it got out they could loss their jobs.

"You told me that you'd be willing to risk your lives for this investigation, but you're not willing to risk your jobs?" He asked the men with a sharp side glance. I turned away from the window to watch the men in the room.

L was asked what he felt was the likelihood of Kira been in one of those households. He responded with a 5% chance. I knew that was a lie; we both knew that Kira was very likely to be in one of those households. He told me he was over 90% sure of this.

I decided that he was probably giving them a low percentage to ease the men, something that he wouldn't normally do, being rather blunt with his thoughts.

He is worried that telling Mr. Yagami the truth about the likelihood would cause us to lose the willing assistance from him, and more than likely the rest of the men.

Mr. Yagami ultimately agreed to do it, and not to leave any blind spots, even in the bathroom. He was more accepting then I expected, His anger much more short lived then I would have been in his position. It was Aizawa that was the most angered at the violation of rights, and the chief calmed him, telling him that he was agreeing with it in order to either catch Kira or prove that Kira is not among his family.

He told my boyfriend to include me in on the bathroom watch when his wife or daughter was in there, because it made him feel better having a woman watching them rather than just men. He also wanted me in on their bedrooms whenever they were changing. That would leave the other men to take turns watching the Kitamura households.

Surveillance will begin in a few days, which should give Watari enough time to set everything up in the two households, not to mention the fact that we will soon change hotels.


	9. Chapter 9

(January 6, 2007)

It was fairly early when I left to do some of my own investigating. Watari knew where I was going, but I only told my boyfriend that I was following a possible lead and that I will let him know if I found out anything important.

He is used to me doing this whenever I have a theory and we are away from Wammys. If I can, I always go out and talk to people who could give me some insight to my theories, usually witnesses or other people who are investigating something. I always use fake names and ids so no one can trace me back to L.

Right now, my mind is on Naomi Misora, and the reason why she might have gone missing. She was an intelligent woman. If she was engaged to Raye Penber, there would be a strong possibility that he might have told her something. I may not know much about how normal people behave when in relationships, since L and I are anything but normal. However, I do know trust and communication is very important. It's possible that he may have told her things about his day when he returned to her.

I don't believe he would have told anyone outside the investigators anything regarding the Kira Case, but if he didn't think there was a connection he might've mentioned it to her. She could make the connection on her own if anything should happen to him.

This line of thinking is what led me to Space Land, where I am sitting in a chair, waiting patiently for someone to notice me. I looked up when I heard footsteps coming my way. It was a well-dressed, important looking man, most likely the supervisor in charge today.

"Please, come with me Miss." He motioned to me. I stood and followed him to his office. "What can I do for you today?"

"I am Riko Nakai, of the NPA, and I would like to ask some questions about the bus jacking on December 20." I explained as I showed him my fake police badge that Watari made for me to use for this sort of situation.

"Of course, Officer. Would you like to speak to the driver?"

"If he is available."

"He is, if you would wait a moment please." I nodded and the manager left to get the witness. He returned with a tall man with short dark hair and dark eyes. The manager left us alone, and I introduced myself to the driver.

"Before we begin, would you mind if I recorded our conversation?" I asked him, and he nodded. I took my tape recorder out of my bag and turned it on, before I motioned for him to begin.

"It was a slow morning. There weren't very many people on the bus when he got on. The man walked up to me, and immediately puts a gun to my head and tells my passengers that he was hijacking the bus. He ordered me to call the office and tell them that we were being hijacked before he took the phone and ordered my supervisor to have a female employee collect the money from the day before and to wait 2 bus stops away from Space Land." He paused and moment.

"After that he turns around walks toward the back of the bus, threatening my passengers, before he started hallucinating. He was freaking out about something hiding at the back of the bus, and fired all of his bullets at the back window. He dropped the gun when he ran out of bullets, and ran back towards me and ordered me to stop the bus and let him out. He fell onto the pavement in his rush to get off the bus and was hit by a car. The EMTs said that his was killed instantly."

"Do you remember any of the passengers?"

"Yes. There was one man in the far back that told everyone to get down when the hijacker began hallucinating."

"Was this the man?" I asked, handing him a photo of Raye Penber, which was a copy of the photo he had on his FBI ID. Watari was somehow able to get a copy of the photo for me in case I needed it.

"Yes. That was him. He was sitting in the back seat, and was pretty close to the hijacker when he started shooting his gun."

"Did you notice anything else that happened before the hijacker jumps off the bus?"

"No, I was more focused on driving and keeping track of the hijacker." I asked him a couple more questions but didn't learn anything new.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" He asked, looking down at his watch. It was probably time for him to get to work.

"No, that's everything. I appreciate you coming in to talk to me today." I thanked the driver and let him leave.

I grabbed my recorder and left the room to find the manager. I asked him to give me a copy of the bus route that day, knowing that I could probably reduce the number of suspects if I could locate possible bus stops.

I smiled to myself as I made my way to the hotel. My theory was at least plausible enough to tell L now. I drove back to the hotel, thinking over the conversation I had with the driver. I now know that Raye Penber was on the bus to Space Land that day.

My mind tried to visualize the scene, or at least the important parts. I parked my car in the hotel parking lot and made my way to my room, where I already had a diorama of the bus and the train station. I had a handful of generic wooden figures. I gave two figures a coat that looked like the one Penber was wearing the day he died. Two other figures wore a shirt with the word Kira on it. A last figure had a gun in its hand. I placed Penber in the back seat and Kira right in front of him. The gunman stood in the middle of the aisle, pointing the gun at the back windshield.

I figured that if this was how Kira got Penbers name, he had to be sitting right in front of the agent.

I didn't have to look up when the door to my hotel room opened. I knew it was L. He crouched down beside me, his dark eyes looking over the dioramas in front of me. He brought his thumb to his lips as he takes in my diorama of Penber dying. Laying by the door, straining to see something we couldn't see on the security tapes. For this diorama I put Kira at the automatic doors.

L turned to me, waiting for me to speak. I continued staring at everything in front of us.

"Kira either suspected or noticed that he was being followed. It wouldn't be hard to believe that he may have suspected that you would have brought in people to inspect the police and those close to them." I began, before glancing at my laptop, the images of the pentagram, the note, and the victim in the bathroom. L followed my eyes.

"He wanted his stalkers name, so he began experimenting on victims in order to determine how far he can go. We already suspect that Raye Penber had been the agent following Kira within the first five days, due to how he died." We glance down at the subway diorama. He nods and turns questioning eyes to my other diorama.

"We know Kira can control when a person dies, and we suspect that he can control his victims before they die, but what if he could control how they die? What If he can kill in other ways? Not just using heart attacks? If this is true, he could use someone to cause a scene that would lead to Penber giving up his name, then kill the person in such a way that we wouldn't connect it to Kira." I stand up, walking over to my laptop, opening a new tab, with the picture of a man, the name Kiichiro Osoreda beneath the photo.

"I found out that this man had tried to rob a bank. A couple of days later he hijacked a bus bound for Space Land. He apparently freaked out and fired his gun at something in the back of the bus. No one was hurt, but he was still panicking. He jumped off the bus and was instantly killer by a car."

I noticed the sleep deprived eyes of the detective next to me glance down at my bus diorama, then widen in realisation. I nodded.

"I went to Space Land this morning and spoke to the driver." I turned the recorder on, having L listen to the account. After the recording ended, I told him that the driver recognized Penber as the man in the back that told everyone to get down.

"Raye Penber must have been following someone who was on that bus, He would have no reason to be going to a theme park otherwise. It fits in the timeline, and the criminal fits with those Kira has killed before."

"If Kira was responsible for the bus jacking, he might've used it to get Raye Penber to give up his name. Then he could kill Penber. But that doesn't explain the train station." L thought out loud.

"I was thinking about that as well. I have two theories on that, and they both lead to the same conclusion. One theory is that Kira had been following Penber around on the days between the bus jacking and Penber's death, in order to learn his schedule. The problem with this is that I don't see how Kira could've known where to find him in order to start following him. I doubt he would've followed him right after getting his name. It would've seemed too suspicious."

"My other theory is that Penber was being controlled like the criminals, so that Kira would know where to find him. If that was the case, he could simply hang out at the West Shinjuku gate and wait for him to arrive." L looked intrigued, and I could tell that he was wondering where I was going with this.

"The rest of my theory is that Kira gave Penber the envelope and that it at least had some sort of communication device inside, probably something that would work at close distance, and wouldn't leave any sort of record. He could use this to try to get information on the other agents from Raye Penber. Maybe even get access to the name of the lead investigator. Kira could've looked the name up afterwards and use the lead investigator to get the names and photos of all the other investigators." I sighed and turned back to my laptop.

"The problem with these theories is that I have no way to prove them right or wrong. It's not like I can go up to Kira and ask him if I could see the envelope.

"Even if we did get the envelope, it would only put Kira at the scene of Raye Penber's death. We wouldn't be able to use it to prove that he killed him or the other FBI agents." L replied as he stood back up. I stood up as well.

I followed my boyfriend to his rooms to help him pack up all of our evidence and work related stuff. My stuff was mostly packed, with just my dioramas and laptop still out.

Tomorrow we will move on to the next hotel and set up all of the monitors we will be using for the surveillance. Watari will be setting up the cameras and wiretaps tomorrow while we set everything up.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter takes dialogue from episodes 8 and 9. I don't own Death Note.**

(January 9, 2007)

I was filing all of our current work and keeping an ear out for any details from those who were watching the families.

I glanced up when I heard Mr. Yagami question the great lengths his son goes through to ensure his privacy.

"For a 17-year-old kid I wouldn't say this kind of behavior is particularly abnormal. When I was his age, I did strange things too." I grinned to myself in amusement as I thought of some of those strange things he did when he was 17.

You wouldn't know this just by looking at him, but he was a bit of a prankster when it came to keeping people from snooping in his bedroom when he was a teenager.

I remember one time, when Mello decided to sneak into his room while L was out. Mello got into the room and tried to break open a safe that L had used to keep some chocolate and other candy in case we ran out at Wammys.

Mello didn't realize anything was wrong until that afternoon when Near hit him with a super soaker and his skin turned purple. L told us that he put a bottle of color changing powder in his safe, to catch anyone breaking into it. When the powder gets wet, it would change the person's skin that color. It lasts a week. Mello never went into his room again.

I returned to the present and listened as he asked Mr. Yagami if he ever mentioned the investigation to his family and the chief confessed that he was usually so busy with the with his job that he doesn't get to see his family that much since we first began the investigation after we proved that Kira was in Japan.

Mr. Yagami was shocked to find that his son Light was looking at lingerie magazines. L felt it seemed forced, and the chief didn't seem pleased when L mentioned that he was suspicious of his son.

The two families were having dinner when L decided to put on the report he brought up in the first meeting.

L called me over to watch the Yagami family while the fake announcement was made. I listened as Light talked about how stupid the ICPO was, to make that announcement.

The detective chuckled, placing his thumb on his lower lip in thought before stating that Light was clever.

Even though he didn't say anything, I could tell that his percentage of suspecting that Light Yagami was Kira had just gone up significantly. I also knew that he wouldn't say anything around the officers, and especially not around Chief Yagami.

"After dinner, your son just goes back to studying without turning on the TV or his computer?"

"It's because the entrance exams is 5 days away." Came the older man's reply.

They were still watching Light when Watari came in to let us know that 2 petty criminals had just been killed. They were a bank clerk who was being questioned on suspicion of embezzlement, and a purse snatched being held in a detention center, whose crimes had just been broadcast to the public.

"While all that was happening, at your home, your wife and daughter were watching television. When that was over, they turned it off and didn't watch anything afterwards. From just past 7:30 until now, 11 o clock your son has done nothing but study. Kira needs a name and a face. Without those he can't kill. So I suppose anyone who didn't watch the news can't be Kira right?" L began thinking out loud.

"You said it yourself! That means my family has just been cleared!" Mr. Yagami interrupted.

"It doesn't make sense that Kira would kill two petty criminals right after their identities were broadcast. I know that it's only been the first day after the cameras were installed, but the Yagami household seems almost too innocent to me." The detective finished as if Mr. Yagami hadn't spoken. I mentally winced at what the chief must have been thinking after hearing that.

I had felt a similar feeling when we realized that B had become a murderer. Even today, a few years after we caught him, I still remember the Time when he was just a kid at Wammys, working hard to become the next L, should anything happen to us.

It took me a while to be able to admit what was right in front of me. The somewhat insane boy; which wasn't that surprising because of the pressure put on everyone in the detective program at the orphanage; who had always looked up to my boyfriend, could become a cold blooded killer.

(Time skip)

It was early morning a few days after we placed surveillance cameras in the Yagami and Kitamura households. L had become mentally exhausted not finding anything. We even rechecked everything over and over to be sure we haven't missed anything.

The men watched L as he ate some chocolates, while telling them that we were no longer watching the two households.

"In the past few days Riko and I have listened to all of our audio recordings and watched our video footage. We have gone over them many times, and I've come to a conclusion. Our surveillance of the Yagami and Kitamura households have revealed...nothing. We'll remove the cameras and wiretaps."

The dark-haired detective told the men that even though we didn't see anything, he was still suspicious of those families.

(Later that day)

We had just sent the men home to rest when L told me that he was planning to go to To -Oh to get close to Light. I wanted to go with him, because I didn't feel comfortable with him being so close to our prime suspect without backup.

He told me that I couldn't though, since it would seem too suspicious for both of us to sign up to take the entrance exams so late. The only way he was able to get away with it was by pretending to be a foreign student who needed to make sure he could get his student visa in time to apply.

"Are you sure this is a good idea L?" I asked my boyfriend, as I stared out the window, not wanting him to see the fear I was trying to hide, even though I'm pretty sure he could tell, even without seeing my face.

That's what happens when you spend as much time with someone as we have. We can read each other better than anyone else can.

He walked up behind me, and wrapped hi arms around me, pulling me into his chest.

"I'll be fine Radiance. I promise you that I will be taking every possible precaution in this endeavor. I will be sitting behind him, so he won't see me, and even if he does, I'm using the alias Hideki Ryuga." I gave him a small smile.

"I see what you're doing there. I just hope you know I will be worried about you regardless." I replied. He sighed, his hold tightening for a brief moment before he pulled away to give me a light kiss. L is very careful with his affections while we are working on cases, especially ones as dangerous as this, so I knew that he was really trying to set me at ease.

"I would be more surprised to find that you weren't concerned."

We spent a few more minutes in each other's arms before going back to our laptops and monitors to go through everything we have once again.


	11. Chapter 11

(April 5, 2007)

It's been a slow few months since L went to the To Oh university entrance exam. He has become rather quiet since there hasn't been anything new happening past the fact that a few more criminals have been killed.

Today is the freshman orientation, where L planned on introducing himself to our main suspect. I think he is wanting to get close to Light in order to study him and hopefully get him to willingly confess. I personally don't think Kira will fall for that.

I sat in my dark room worrying about my boyfriend. I knew his plan, and I knew that Light wouldn't be able to kill him, even if he is Kira. At least he was going to be back soon. I sighed, trying to calm myself down and get some work done. I decided that I needed to keep busy, so I wouldn't focus on what he is doing.

I went over to L's room and picked up all the candy wrappers and tossing them into the trash can. Then I took the papers L and the officers left lying around and filed them away so they'd be easier to find. Next was putting all of the surveillance tapes away in our containers we bought for all of our evidence. I even wrote out what was inside each container to make it easier for the men to find if L wanted a specific tape.

After I finished straightening up his suite, I went back to my room to finish up the filing that I had while waiting for the sugar addicted man to return. It didn't take long, and before I knew it, I was staring out the window, my mind running away from me.

I wondered what L was planning to do in order to become closer to Light Yagami, and how long it would take before the teen feels cornered and decides to make a move on him.

It didn't seem to take long for Kira to make a move on Raye Penber. Most of the time between the bus jacking and Penbers death was Kira experimenting on criminals.

If Light really is Kira, how long will it take him to try to learn L's real name. I knew there would be no chance of finding out his true name. I've known the man for 18 years, and I don't even know it, and I know more about L than anyone in the entire world, with the only possible exception being Watari.

I know my fears are unfounded, but I can't help but to be worried. I have a bad feeling about Light Yagami. He simply seemed too perfect, and the more perfect you seem on the outside, the bigger secrets you hide from the world. My only question now is, what is Light hiding?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear my door opening, nor did I see L's reflection in the window. So I was surprised when I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me close to him.

I smiled as I paid my head on his chest, letting the sound of his heartbeat calm me down.

"Are you alright love?" He asked me, and I just nodded. "I apologize for making you worry."

"What makes you think I was worried?" I asked, feigning ignorance. He merely gave a look that obviously asked 'are you kidding me?'

"You only straighten up our rooms when your really worried or nervous, and Watari wouldn't mess with the surveillance tapes. He only cleans up our trash."

"I know that you are doing everything you can to keep yourself safe, but I can't help it. I'll worry about you regardless of your safeguards against Kira." He merely held me tighter in response, kissing the top of my head.

(2 days later)

Today L was out with Light again, testing him through a tennis match. It has been several years since we played back in England, something Watari all but forced us to do while we were living at Wammys House.

He decided that we needed a break from cases and get outside for a little while. He also told us to think of this as a test to see how well as can read other people, because we will need to be able to read possible suspects to figure out if they are capable of committing the crime we are investigating, and to see if we can figure out the suspects next steps.

"This will help you learn how to read people. I know you are able to read each other and many of the kids here, but you need to see people on the outside. Not everyone is going to react or behave like those you are familiar with." Watari had told us when we tried to complain.

Our father figure went on to explain that people tend to have many different sides to them. The most noticeable side is the version of themselves they show the world In general. The next is what the show acquaintances and friends. Close friends get another side, while the person's family will see yet another side of the person. The last side is the one that very few, if anyone sees. That person's true self.

We ended up in different groups, because they had separated the girls from the boys. I lost in the final round, ending up in second place for the girls, but L became the champion in the boy's tournament. The final match was between L and the girl who beat me, which ended with L the winner.

In the end, not only was it kind of fun, but it did make us better at reading people when they are out in public. We used our observation skills to read our opponents moved in order to win, though we didn't always succeed.

I was surprised when my phone suddenly rang. Watari was away at the moment, getting ingredients for Ls favorite cake. Whenever this happens he transfers all calls from the taskforce members to my phone. My number, like his, doesn't show up on the callers phone. I looked up as Watari came in just as I hung up the phone.

"Watari call L. Mr. Yagami has been sent to the hospital for a heart attack, one that appears to be stress related." I told the older man who nodded with a grim expression as he pulled out his phone.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter takes dialogue from Episode 11. I don't own Death Note.**

(April 18, 2007)

Today is another meeting with the taskforce. This time we have Ukita, Matsuda, and Aizawa. Mogi is at the station, and Mr. Yagami is still in the hospital.

It's early evening right now, and we're sitting in the main room of L's current suite, discussing Naomi Misoras disappearance. L told the police officers that if we were going to investigate it, that the investigation should be conducted separately from the Kira case, and that we would have to use police sketches instead of photographs in case she was still alive, since we have no proof of her death.

L And I turned when Watari came in to tell us that something was happening on Sakura TV. We knew that if he was telling us this, then chances are good that this is related to our current case. Watari wouldn't bother us will something like this if it wasn't relevant to our work.

The broadcasters were talking about how Kira apparently sent them tapes. The first tape wasn't aired, but the reporter stated that it predicted the death of 2 suspected criminals that had been arrested recently. As expected they both died of sudden heart attacks at the time Kira had specified.

The tape they were going to air today was supposed to be a message to the world from Kira. They were expected to air it at precisely 5:59.

The message began with Kira, using a voice filter like we use, to announce that they are Kira. Then the speaker told us to go to another channel where they will prove themselves by killing a news anchor.

L asked to have the channel changed, and the newscaster was dead. Watari changed it back, and L asked for him to bring in 2 more tvs.

We checked the next channel to check on a tv commentator that Kira had specified, and the man indicated by Kira was also dead in his chair.

Both men had apparently dared to defy Kira, and this was their punishment.

I could tell that this broadcast was already taking its toll on L because of how his voice changed when he requested to be changed back to Sakura tv. L was quiet for a couple minutes while Kira continued talking.

"Stop this broadcast! We can't let him finish!" L ordered. Matsuda tried reception, and Aizawa was trying his contacts, but nobody would pick up, so Ukita ran out the room, intent on stopping it in person if calling the station wouldn't work.

The broadcast continued as we listened on, hoping that someone would finally answer the phone.

Kira was talking about how he doesn't want to kill innocent people and how he hates evil and loves justice. Continuing that line with how Kira views the police as allies. Kira wants to create a new world free from evil and asked people to join him in his mission.

I really didn't like where this was going, and going by the look on my boyfriend's face, neither did he.

Watari had arrived with the monitors L requested, and I helped him set them up in front of the detective. I connected one tv to a security camera outside of the station, trained on the doors. The other one was set up to a broadcast from a couple of reporters standing outside but a little farther away to give us a broader scope of things happening outside of the station.

We had them set up in time to see Ukita pull up in front of the station and bang on the doors. I walked over to stand beside my boyfriend who was still focused on the tape, rather than the other tvs.

I watched Ukita, as he stepped back a bit and pulled out his gun. He held the gun as if he was going to shoot at the door, before he suddenly lowered it. Something was wrong.

I walked closer to the tvs and continued watching, with the genius detective beside me. I realized what was happening, but stood there helplessly as we watched him drop the gun, and try to reach the belt buckle, but collapsed before he could touch it.

"We interrupt your programming to bring you live from outside in front of Sakura tv station." The reporter began.

"Aizawa look." I heard Matsuda say from behind me. I hear a gasp from Aizawa.

"As you can see, someone has just collapsed outside of the door. Again I'm bringing you live from outside Sakura tv building."

"Ukita! Dammit, Kira did this!" Matsuda exclaimed. I glanced at Aizawa as I heard him move towards the door.

"Mr. Aizawa!" L started. "Where are you going?" I could head the barely noticeable quiver in his voice.

"Where do you think? I gotta go there." Came the man's reply.

"You can't! Please think about this rationally." L turned his head to the side, averting his eyes from the sight of Ukitas body.

"What? You want me to just sit here and watch tv!?" He snapped back.

I could tell that the tension was getting to my boyfriend. I could see his legs shaking, and his knuckles were turning white with how tightly he was gripping his legs, as if he would fall apart if he didn't hold himself together. I looked over at Aizawa who was seething in anger by the door.

"Aizawa. Please." I put my hands up, trying to calm him before he snapped at someone, to no avail.

"If this is truly the work of Kira, you'll just meet the same fate of you go there." L stated.

"You told us Kira couldn't kill without a name! So how could this happen?" Aizawa asked angrily.

"The aliases and fake ids are worthless. What are we going to do L? You don't think Kira has our names already do you?" Matsuda asked coming over to stand behind me.

"That is definitely a possibility. However, if that was the case, you'd think it would be easier to kill off the entire taskforce before making a move. Initially we deduced that Kira needed both a name and a face to kill but from what we've just seen, I'd say it isn't entirely impossible Kira could kill with just a face. All I know for sure is that Kira is inside that tv station, or he is close by. Somewhere he can watch everyone who enters the building. Perhaps he's in the..."

"If Kira is in the area, isn't that why we should get down there?" Aizawa interrupted L.

"For all we know, he might be have just set up surveillance cameras in the area." I told them.

"If we just rush down there unprepared, all of us will just be killed." L barely finishes before Aizawa grabs his shoulder roughly.

"Aren't you the one who was talking about risking our lives to catch Kira?" He asked as I tried to step in front of the angry officer.

"I meant what I said, but risking my life to catch Kira and doing something that I know will cost me my life is two entirely different things." L replied, the shaking getting worse.

"Oh yeah?" He growled out, before stopping. He let the dark-haired genius go, finally noticing how badly he was shaking.

"Please control yourself. We just lost Ukita. I understand you want to get down there, but if something were to happen to you well..." L trailer off, his voice shaking like the rest of him as he tried to calm himself.

I turned away from the men who were standing a few feet away from us. I went to kneel in front of L as I put my hands on his in the same calming way I used to do when he was having nervous breakdowns back at Wammys. I glanced up at the men, who had the decency to turn away to give us some sense of privacy as I spoke to the detective in a calm quiet tone as he began to calm down.

We all turned back to the tvs in time to see a police van drive into the TV station. I thought I was seeing things, but the reporter standing outside announced it herself.

"Well, that's one way to get into the building without being seen by Kira." L stated, sounding calmer then he was moments ago. I stood up and moved to stand behind L, but far enough away to give him some space.

The broadcast outside the tv station continued, letting us know that there were other police officers who would stand against Kira. Upon seeing this, L asked Aizawa to call Kitamura and L spoke directly to the man, without even using the voice filter.

We watched as both officers collapsed after getting out of the cars, causing the reporter and her filming crew to move back several feet.

While he was talking to Kitamura, Watari's cellphone rang, he told us it was Detective Superintendent Yagami.

"Call him back immediately and hand me the phone." I told the older man. He nodded and did as I asked.

"I need to speak to Ryuzaki or Riko." Was the greeting when I got the phone.

"This is Riko, Mr. Yagami. So you're the one driving the police van." I answered, seeing that I had L's attention.

"That's right. I couldn't just sit and watch. I've confiscated all the tapes. I'm bringing them to you and Ryuzaki."

"But what about your condition? Are you alright?"

"I'm feeling just fine. To be honest with you, I've never felt more alive. So what do you think I should do now? I'd say going out the front is too dangerous but I can always use the police van again."

"Please hold the line for a minute." I told him, before turning to L and telling him the problem. L nodded and went back to his conversation with Kitamura, asking for assistance in ensuring Mr. Yagami is able to safely exit the building. L told me what I needed to tell Mr. Yagami.

"Mr. Yagami, listen carefully. In exactly 5 minutes we want you to walk out the front entrance." He was surprised, but agreed to follow L's instructions.

We watched as several police officers arrive to the station, and create a barrier with tinted shields, blocking the entrance of the station from view.

About 20 minutes later Watari was assisting an exhausted chief into the suite. He handed the bag of evidence to L who removed the copies of the tapes and handed the rest To Aizawa, who agreed to take the bag to the crime lab.

We sent the men home, except Mr. Yagami who took one of the spare suites on the floor, since we had paid the hotel for the entire floor as a safety precaution. I did tell him that it might be a good idea for him to call his wife to let her know he was ok.

L and I spent the rest of the night going over the tapes.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter takes dialogue from episodes 11 and 12. I don't own Death Note.**

I sat on the couch behind my boyfriend as we went over the first two tapes and I took note of all the people Kira killed in order to prove his identity. I turned on my laptop to check them out while he went over the other two tapes.

L would pause the video, each time a victim was named so I could write them down to look up. After getting all of the names, I looked each man up to see what their crime was, if there was one, and how their crime was made public.

The next morning the men returned, with Mogi here instead of Matsuda who was staying at the police station for the day.

"So what do you make of them Ryuzaki?" Chief Yagami asked.

"They were definitely interesting." He explained that tape number 3 was to be aired if we agreed to cooperate with Kira, which outlines the terms of cooperation. He also wanted us to broadcast more criminals, especially those who assault or harm the weak and defenseless. He also wants L and the police officers to appear on tv, announcing our willingness to cooperate.

Tape 4 is to be aired if the answer is no. It basically says the same thing, but the wording is different. L told them to authorize the airing of tape number 4.

It was the day after the authorized airing of tape number 4, and I was standing behind L when Mr. Yagami returned to the hotel room to tell us the thoughts of the member nations. All those who weighed in agreed that L should appear on TV. As much as I hated the thought that they were willing to turn on us like that, we both agreed that it was the more sensible option, but we still have a bit of time before the deadline. Hopefully, we can come up with a plan to save the detective.

"I really don't want to be killed by the first person to jump on Kira bandwagon." L states causally, to the surprise of the others.

"Ryuzaki! What do you mean by that?"

"There's a strong possibility that this Kira is a fake, or to be more accurate, a second Kira."

"I, I don't understand. Why do you think there's a copycat? How did you come to that conclusion?" Aizawa asked.

"We looked over the criminals this Kira used in the first tape. They were used to prove to Sakura TV that they were Kira. Their crimes were only ever publicized in tabloids and on daytime talk shows. The Kira we have been dealing with doesn't feel the need to prove themselves with such insignificant criminals." I stated.

"From the perspective of the 2nd Kira, he wouldn't want to predict the death of a criminal that could be killed by the real Kira first." L finishes for me.

"Ryuzaki, what would you say is the probability of there being a second Kira?" Mr. Yagami asked, and I turned to stare out the window in thought.

"I'd say its more than 70%. I really don't like how this Kira operates. It's not like Kira."

"Not like him?" Matsuda asked.

"In the past he has traditionally avoided killing innocent people with exception of people trying to catch him. Anyway, if we can capture one Kira, I believe it could give us a lot of insight on how we can catch the other one." There was a pause in conversation as L took a bite of his favorite vanilla cake with strawberries.

"Anything to add Riko?" L asked as he noticed where I was, and the men all turn to me.

"I think this 2nd Kira is female." I state bluntly, turning to face the others. I get blank looks from the officers, and a curious head tilt from my boyfriend.

"What makes you say that?" The genius questions.

"The tapes. Theres something about them that have been bothering me since we watched them." I look up at the ceiling as I try to think of how to express my thoughts without sounding too out there.

"First of all, it's the way the criminals they used were aired. I mean, how many guys bother to pay attention to talk shows and tabloids? The real Kira always uses news broadcasts and the internet to find criminals to kill. Another thing was the particular interest in people who attack the weak and defenseless. That tells me that the second Kira was either a victim of this type of crime or close to someone who was attacked like that. Then there is the overall behavior shown on the tapes." I paused as I turn back to the window.

"I would think that if this Kira were male, he would've called the first Kira out. Probably want a battle of power or something like that. It seems to me the guys like trying to one up other guys." I send a quick smirk at L, thinking about Mello and Nears battle of wits back at Wammys. The smile I get in return tells me that he caught the reference. I turn back to the guys walking over to sit in the chair across from L.

"The fact that this Kira didn't call the real Kira out led me to believe that they might be a woman." I finished.

"If that's the case, why send the tapes in the first place?" Aizawa asks.

"Isn't it obvious? She wants to get Kira's attention. Its obvious she agrees with his views. It could be that she would like to meet up and join forces with him? Or perhaps she, for some reason, feels indebted to him and would like to meet him face to face."

"Why do you feel that she wants to meet him?" My boyfriend asked. I shrugged.

"Why else send the tapes and prove she is Kira? Honestly, it would've been easier for her if she just did her own thing and don't bring attention to herself." I finished. L put his thumb to his lips

in thought, letting everything I said sink in. He then turned to the chief detective.

"Mr. Yagami, I would like your permission to ask your son to cooperate with the investigation."

"If you want my son to join the taskforce does that mean you no longer suspect him?"

"Well I can't say that he's been completely cleared, but his deductive abilities will be invaluable to us right now."

"If my son wants to cooperate with you then I have no reason to prevent it."

"I appreciate it. However, please don't tell him that we think this latest Kira might be a fake. I don't want him to know that yet. We want to make it appear to him that we are still chasing the same Kira." L went on to explain that he wanted to see if Light comes to the same conclusion we did, and what evidence there is that would make it possible for him to do so. Namely the types of criminals this Kira kills, as well as the fact that this one doesn't need a name, and how they asked for L to appear on TV, but not ask for his name as well. If Light does come to the conclusion that this is another Kira, he'd be almost completely cleared as a suspect.

Mr. Yagami asks how he would be cleared, and I am the one to explain that if his son is the original Kira he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize such an easy way to get rid of L since he knows that he is leading the investigation. Even if Light doesn't figure out that this person is a copycat, the chances of him being Kira will remain the same as it is right now. So, nothing will change in that case.

Mr. Yagami moves away from us to call Light, and about an hour later he arrives. We introduced ourselves by our aliases, and he sits down to watch the tapes.

After watching them, he stated that he felt that the tapes were created by a second Kira. L admitted to the fact they we were already suspecting a second Kira and Light thought it was a test, but L explained that he wanted to see if Light would come to that conclusion on his own, because it becomes more likely if we isn't the only ones to suspect a second person. He left out the possibility of this new Kira being a female, though so I don't know what my boyfriend thinks of my suspicion.

"It's decided then. First we must focus on stopping this copycat. From what we've seen, he sympathizes with the original Kira, but clearly lacks his sophistication. I think he might even be willing to obey the original. If so, we can lure him into a trap by sending him our own message from the real Kira." L explained, telling Light that he would be the only person he can think of to play the real Kira and help him make the tape, in time to be aired on tonight's news.

L and Light worked together to create a message to send to Sakura tv from a police made Kira to communicate to the copycat Kira. The tape was copied and sent to multiple stations to be aired.


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter takes dialogue from episodes 12 and 13. I don't own Death Note.**

Several days later we got a reply from Kira number 2. Watari sent us a copy via a laptop for us to watch.

"Kira, thank you for your reply. Please do not worry. I will follow orders and do as you say."

"It worked." Mr. Yagami mutters.

"I really want to meet you. I don't think you have the eyes, but you don't have to worry. I will never try to kill you. That's a promise." I narrowed my eyes in thought at that; something about this seemed familiar.

"What is this having the eyes supposed to me? Is it a code?" Aizawa questions.

"Yeah." Matsuda adds. I noticed the quick breaths L were taking, showing that this message was freaking him out.

"Please tell me how to meet you without the police knowing. You'll figure something out, and when we meet we can confirm our identities by revealing our Shinigami to each other."

L lifts his hands and screams, falling sideways out of his chair. Aizawa beats me over to him, asking if he's alright. L sits up, shaking, and staring wide eyed at the screen.

"Shini-gami? Am I supposed to believe that? That Shinigami actually exist?"

Light tells him that Shinigami don't exist, but L isn't completely convinced. Neither am I honestly. It sounds too improbable for two people who obviously haven't contacted each other to come up with the same code word. L explains to Light that the original Kira had victims write messages suggesting the existence of Shinigami.

Mr. Yagami asks if it's possible that were dealing with the same Kira after all. Light shot that down, questioning why Kira would've replied to us in the first place, and he wouldn't have given up on L being killed.

Aizawa suggests that these two Kiras may have already met and agreed to use the word in order to throw us off, but L, sounding more like he normally does, agrees with Light. L says that the reply suggests that the second Kira has his own agenda and is working independently from the original.

Light mentions that Shinigami might have something to do what how they kill, that by revealing their Shinigami to each other means to somehow demonstrate their ability to kill.

L agrees, adding that the word probably has a secret meaning only known to the two Kiras. It is decided to leave the two Kiras to go continue. The second Kira is probably satisfied now that he has gotten a reply. We'll allow this tape to be aired on Sakura tv at six. L hopes that the original Kira would feel pressured into responding in hopes of keeping the copycat from meeting with the police.

If the original Kira doesn't respond, the second one might reveal more information that the original Kira would want to keep secret. He'll do this in order to pressure the original into a meeting.

(May 12, 2007)

I sat in my new hotel room, lost in thought.

Ever since we listened to that last video from the second Kira, I had a very uneasy feeling. It was like I had heard these things before, a long time ago, but I can't remember where. It really freaked me out. I knew that whatever it was, had to be important, or I wouldn't be feeling like this.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the ringing of my cell phone. It was my boyfriend wanting me to come to his suite, where there was another meeting about to start. Watari been sent out to retrieve some confiscated items Sakura tv received. It was from the second Kira.

This time it was page from a diary, listing plans for various dates. The obvious date was the entry for May 30th, about the two Kiras confirming their Shinigami at the Tokyo Dome.

I felt that it was a bit too obvious. The last message stated that they would confirm their Shinigami. It's easy to see that the police will notice this entry and take action to prevent the two Kiras meeting there. Chances are there is a hidden message somewhere else on this paper. Something only the other Kira would notice.

"If we make the diary public, we'll be forced to make some kind of televised announcement cancelling the game., but if we don't air it, we can be sure the second Kira won't do anything."

"Wouldn't he get angry if we cancel the game? There's no telling what he'll do." Matsuda asks, as we all love to sit around L.

"Frankly that's not a big concern. From what we've witnessed, it's safe to say that the second Kira admires the first. He gave his word to the Kira we invented that he'd refrain from killing aimlessly. I'm inclined to believe that. I say we make it public and we air an announcement of the cancellation of the game. At the same time we announce that on May 30th we will set up checkpoints on all roads leading up to the Tokyo Dome. And finally, we'll send a response with our invented Kira. Something like 'I understand, and I agree to meet you there."

Mr. Yagami asks him if he actually expects him to go if we set up checkpoints. L replies that he doubts the original Kira will even consider going, but depending on how stupid the second Kira really is they might show up.

"However, assuming he's not actually the idiot we think he is there might be a hidden message somewhere in this diary. One that isn't so obvious."

Well, at least I wasn't the only one thinking it.

"If there's a message here written in some code that only people with this Shinigami power can understand, there's no way we can decipher it. Still, it only makes sense that we take a look into all the places mentioned in the journal. On the 22nd he's meeting a friend in Aoyama, and on the 24th, another friend in Shibuya. We have to be prepared for the possibility that all of our efforts will be fruitless. Let's keep an eye out for people with notebooks in Aoyama and people in clothing stores in Shibuya. All we can do is set up more surveillance cameras in Aoyama and Shibuya in the hopes of catching something."

"We should also arrange to have undercover officers in both places on those dates." I state. Matsuda offers to go since he can blend in with the crowd in those places. Light also offers since he has been planning to go to Aoyama anyway.

I could see the suspicion in my boyfriend's eyes as Light explained to his father that he would look the most natural hanging out with the young officer.

Light and Mr. Yagami decided to go home shortly after that, with Matsuda walking with the teen, to talking about their plans to meet up for their trip. I watched L as he stared at the two of them from the window before picking up his cell phone. He was telling Matsuda to keep an eye on him when they go undercover.

A few days later, Aizawa was going over everything from the two trips, only for us to not come up with anything suspicious, when Watari beeped in, telling us the Sakura TV received a message from the 2nd Kira. The message was postmarked for the 23rd.

"I am happy to say that I have found Kira. To all the people at the television station and the police department, I'd like to thank you very much."

The officers we worried that they had teamed up but L stated that the second Kira is only saying that he found him, nothing more. He may not have made contact yet.

"Now that it's come to this, we have no choice but to communicate as the police directly to the second Kira."

"You want to send a message?"

"Yes, the police need to reach out to the copycat and offer him a deal. We need to negotiate with him and see if we can get Kiras real name."

That night, after the message was aired, L and I sat in front of the tv monitor going over over footage from Aoyama, as L explained that he felt that the two Kiras may have made contact with each other there without us knowing. L also asked Mr. Yagami to have Mogi keep an eye on Light, since only Light and Matsuda went to Aoyama.

L didn't say it, but I know how he thinks. The probability of Light being Kira has gone up significantly. As intelligent as my boyfriend is, he really tends to doubt himself and second guesses everything, even though his first hunch is nearly always right.

I went back to my suite to get some work done before I try to get a few hours of sleep, hoping that the break will help my think.

I couldn't shake off the feeling that I am missing something important.


	15. Chapter 15

I was sitting on the couch in my suite, trying to relax as my mind went over everything that was bothering me about what the second Kira has been saying on the tapes and on that diary page. Specifically, about how they mentioned 'the eyes'. There was something unnerving me about the mention of these eyes that the second Kira doesn't believe the original Kira has.

The original Kira needs a face and name to kill. The second Kira only needs a face. It appears that the two Kiras kill using the same technique, but the second Kira is more powerful than the original. Could it be these eyes that the second Kira mentioned? Is that why they don't need a name?

I gasped suddenly as I was assaulted by an old memory I had long since buried.

(Flashback)

I was at Wammys House, and I was wandering The halls, hoping for a bit of a break. The case we were working on was a difficult one; our suspect was a slippery man. Every time we got close to making an arrest, he'd slip away.

I was on the first floor, between the living room and kitchen when I heard someone in the room closest to me pacing and muttering.

That alone wasn't abnormal this time of year. It was time for final exams, and the students tend to have nervous breakdowns when they come around. L and I were 18 and had completed our education here last year, so we had nothing to worry about except for the cases we've taken on.

I entered the living room, to see a 16 year old B pacing the room muttering, with a pained expression on his pals face.

"B, is everything alright?" I called to the distressed teen who didn't seem to hear me. I walked closer and could finally head what the boy was saying.

"His time is running out." He was muttering to himself over and over. I called out to him again, and he turned to me when he heard my voice.

"It's A." He told me, tears in his dark eyes. A was his best friend here in Wammys House. You hardly ever saw one without the other.

"What about A?" I asked. It was clear to me that B wasn't thinking clearly. He looked right in my eyes, and I could have sworn that his eyes flashed red.

(End flashback)

I jumped, the uneasy feeling I've had the past few days became panic. I was so glad that we weren't having a meeting today. I didn't need the officers seeing me like this. I ran from my room and knocked on L's door. Watari was the one to let me in, as he was heading out to get more sweets for my insomniac boyfriend. I nodded silently to him in greeting as I closed the door.

I didn't even notice that I was shaking until I felt L wrap his arms around me and pull me into his chest. That was all it took, and I broke down, sobbing into his shirt, the stress was getting to me.

I felt him pick me up bridal style, carrying me to the couch, where he sat down normally and pulled me into his lap, just holding me as I cried until I had nothing left.

He didn't say anything during my entire episode. He just held me and rubbed my back in a calming manner.

"Are you alright Radiance?" L asked me. Was I alright now? I honestly don't know.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say.

"Its alright." He murmured as he pulled away slightly to look at me, wiping my tears away and kissing my forehead. "Do you want to talk about it?" I took a shaky breath and nodded.

"I've been feeling rather uneasy ever since we got that message from the second Kira. The one where he was responding to our fake Kira. I didn't say anything before because I couldn't figure out why. I've figured it out. It was something about what he said, about not having the eyes, and confirming their Shinigami. I heard about the eyes before." I began, my mind going through the memory. His eyes widened in surprise.

"When?"

"It was back when we were still at Wammys. It was just before the finals, the year after we finished our education. I was going to the kitchen to get us some cake while we were working on that kidnapping case.

I found Beyond in the living room, muttering to himself. I thought he was just stressed about the exams, so I was going to do what I could to calm him down, but it wasn't the tests at all. When I got closer, I could head him muttering 'His time is running out' over and over. He told me about how he had been born cursed with these eyes that could see a person's remaining lifespan. He said that A only had a few days left." I took a breath before continuing.

"I thought he was just stressed out and panicking, but then he did something really strange. He called me by my name. My true name. He was looking just above me when he said it too, kind of like he was thinking, and what's more was that I thought I saw his eyes flash red when he looked up above my head.

At the time, I decided that I was just imagining things, considering nobody knows my true name, and eyes don't just flash red. I thought that maybe I had been staying up a bit too much and my mind was playing tricks on me. But now I don't think so. Beyond was right, about A not having much time left. Because a few days after that, A had killed himself." I slid out of his lap and walked over to the window.

"The original Kira needs a name and a face to kill. The second Kira only needs a face. Beyond mentioned eyes that can see a person's name and lifespan, and the second Kira said they didn't believe the original Kira had the eyes."

"Shinigami. God's of death. Eyes that can see a person's name, as well as when they will die." I turn to back to L, when I heard him give a small gasp of surprise. His side eyes stared at me as he thought over what I told him.

"If that's the case we must be much more careful for now on." He replied. I sighed.

"There's no point telling the others right now. Not only because Light is out main suspect, but the fact that they probably wouldn't believe me."

We discussed the possibility that the curse Beyond Birthday had mentioned all those years ago was the eyes that the second Kira was talking about.

We decided that the probability was high, since I wouldn't be remembering an otherwise unimportant conversation unless his ability had anything to do with Kiras killing power.

"It does kind of explain how the second Kira can kill without a name, if he is able to see the person's name above the victim's head." L stated.

"However, it doesn't explain how the second Kira has this ability. It doesn't appear to be a power they had since birth, like B. Is it possible that Shinigami actually are real? Perhaps that is why the two Kiras mention them? To anyone without this power to kill, the word Shinigami will seek like a code word, but in reality it might be where this power comes from." I finished.

After we decided that this might be the case, the genius detective and I went over new and old theories, and several possible plans on how we will move forward in this investigation.


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter takes dialogue from episodes 14 and 15. I don't own Death Note.**

(May 27, 2007)

Today I was in my room, watching everything that was happening in the meeting. L had asked me to sit this one out so that I could get updates from Mogi if anything happens.

Chances were that I could get an update from him during this meeting, because Light was coming over which means Mogi gets a bit of a break. I kept my cell phone on in case he calls.

Aizawa, Mr. Yagami and Matsuda were already with L when Light arrives to check out the next video message. The audio was also being routed to my room, so I could head the message along with the men.

"I've decided to stop searching for Kira, and I'll like to thank the police department for their advice. However, I still plan to help Kira in his mission, and I hope that, in time, he will come to see me as an ally. I will start by punishing criminals that Kira has yet to judge. Also, I will share my power with others I feel are worthy, and I will encourage them to do the same. Together we will make the world a better place." The message ended there. It was a bit shorter than the other tapes the second Kira has sent before.

"After watching this I can only think that Kira, and the second Kira have managed to make contact." L states causally. Light asks how he came to that conclusion and L explains that the message doesn't make sense. Why would the second Kira give up on finding the first? And the part about judging criminals that Kira hasn't yet, why didn't he just do this from the beginning?

L goes on to tell the men, that he doubts Light is Kira, because he would still want him to die, and he would have the second Kira continue on the line of wanting L to appear on television. The way he ended that line of thought told me that he was only saying that because of Light and Mr. Yagami being in the room. I know that he truly believes that Light is Kira. We just don't have the evidence we need to prove it. I have the suspicion that L was saying this in order to provoke Light into contradicting him.

I believe that L will remain suspicious of Light regardless of the teens reaction. If he does contradict L, it will tell us that he most likely is Kira. If he doesn't, then Light is not wanting to admit he is Kira and will therefore not say anything that can be possibly be incriminating.

Of course, Light falls right into my boyfriend's trap, as he says that he has gotten to know L and his personality. That no matter the threat L wouldn't appear on tv and that he also wouldn't let someone else die in his place.

Mr. Yagami tells Light that he doesn't like hearing him say 'if I were Kira' even hypothetically. Light apologizes, but says he wants to help solve this case, and he feels comfortable saying that because he knows he is Kira.

L states that it would be a problem for him if Light was Kira because he feels that Light is one of his only friends.

I continue listening until my cell rings, Mogi's number flashing on the screen, indicating that he has an update. The only thing to note while he was at school was that he was chatting with his girlfriend. It didn't seem to be a big deal, but he was told to tell us who all he interacts with face to face. He gave me the girl's name, and I made a note to keep an eye on how the relationship progresses, in case she is the second Kira. I thank the quiet man and let him know that Light was leaving, so he can continue his mission.

I was sitting alone with L in his suite going over our true thoughts on the tape when Mogi called again. This time it was to tell me that Light was jumped by another girlfriend as he was walking home. This girl wasn't in any of his classes. Curious, I asked him to describe the girl so I could see if I can find her on the internet.

"The girl was a blonde who wore her hair mostly down, but she had small pigtails on the sides. She is wearing a gothic dress."

The way he described her sounded vaguely familiar, so I looked up blond hair girls in gothic dresses. My eyes widened when I saw the photo. I asked the detective to go to a magazine stand when his shirt was over and to look at the issues for the magazine Eighteen. He was told to call me back when he did.

He told me that it was the girl that was on the front cover of the August issue. I thanked him and told him to go home for The night. I hung up and brought this but of news to The detective.

He and I both agreed that she didn't seem to be the type of girl Light would be interested in. We went over various fan photos of the young model, but there wasn't much to go on, until I saw one photo that showed her with red eyes. The girl was caught in such a way that the red eyes could be seen as a trick from the flash, however I knew differently.

They were the same eyes I was on B that day I found him in freaking out about A. I showed this picture to L, and he recognized the eyes as well. While he didn't know what those eyes were before he can now recognize them for what they are, since I told him about the memory.

We now knew for sure that Misa Amane is The second Kira, which means Light is Kira.

The next day I was sitting with the men as L was going over various bits of evidence, listening as he told Mr. Yagami that Light is Kira if he dies within the next few days.

I didn't like hearing him speak so causally about his death, but I knew exactly what he was doing. He was protecting himself. Now that Kira is working with the second Kira, if L were to die it would prove Light as Kira, because he is the only person outside of the taskforce to have seen his face and knew that he is L.

He plans on visiting the university today during Lights break. He will tell this to him, which should stop Light from having the second Kira kill him.

He has been more careful with his interactions with the 18-year-old since I told him about the memory about Beyond Birthday and his eyes that could see names and lifespans. We also discussed the possibility that the second Kira may have used these eyes to somehow figure out who Kira was in Aoyama.

We never mentioned this conversation to the men, because we don't have any relevant evidence to show that Shinigami actually exist.

He explains that we have never been in a situation like this before, and when the chief asks how much we suspect Light, L replied that he doesn't even know anymore. He may only suspect Light because we have no other suspects, but regardless, if he were to die soon as are to assume that Light is Kira. He also tells them that Watari and I will still be available to them for the remainder of this investigation, should anything happen to him.

I really didn't like thinking about the possibility of him dying, but I knew that I would do whatever it takes to see Kira brought to justice, especially if boyfriend was killed by them. I would see to it that the man I love will be avenged, even if I would prefer to catch the two Kiras with him by my side.

I just hope we can catch them before anything happens to the dark-haired insomniac.


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter takes dialogue from episodes 15 and 16. I don't own Death Note.**

It was evening as we were waiting for the guys to return from the police station. L told me that he had Mogi arrest Misa Amane. He admitted to me that I was correct in my theory of the second Kira being female.

The men arrived and L called Watari, and asked him to turn on the surveillance camera that would show us our suspect. The officers were shocked to see the state the young model was in while in confinement. L explained that it was necessary in order to get her to confess. That is all we need, her confession to being the second Kira, and for her to tell us how she kills and if she knows who the original Kira is. We already have the evidence we need to prove she is the second Kira.

Even without her confession we have enough evidence to link her to the tapes the second Kira sent to Sakura TV. There isn't any doubt in the men's minds that she is the Second Kira.

L also told Mr. Yagami that his son is now our prime suspect and that we will probably bring him in for interrogation as well.

The next day the girl finally began talking. She was begging for someone to kill her. She wasn't making much sense. It felt to me as though she was having a conversation with someone that wasn't there. She would talk as if she was answering this invisible being, with answers like 'yes, kill me' and 'You cant! No, you can't!'

The officers watching her assumed that she has been pushed too far and snapped. However, my mind went back to the tape she sent where she was talking about showing their Shinigami to each other. Is she talking to such a creature now? Is there a God of Death in the room with her? Is that who she is asking to kill her?

My eyes narrow in thought when Misa passes out and something moves a piece of her hair. A light gasp from my boyfriend as he leans forward slightly tells me that he saw it too. I smile to myself when he sits back and tilts his head slightly in confusion.

(June 1, 2007)

It was mid afternoon on the 4th day of Misa Amane's confinement. Yesterday she began asking someone to kill her before passing out. When she woke up, she started calling us stalkers, and had no recollection of her being arrested on suspicion of being the second Kira.

Light showed up, putting up what I could only say was quite an act of believing that he could possibly be Kira subconsciously. He brought up the possibility that he could have been acting as Kira in his sleep, which led to L telling him about the surveillance cameras we had in his house for five days.

Matsuda added his agreement to Lights confession of thoughts about how some criminals deserve to die. He told Light that criminals were still being killed even when he wouldn't have had knowledge of them, which should prove his innocence.

I internally smirked when Aizawa pointed out that the cameras were only in the house, and that we had no way to watch him when he wasn't home.

L and I knew that this had to have been planned. Was it possible that he knew that Misa Amane's behavior had changed? Why did he come to us now, rather than right after his girlfriend was brought in, or at least the next morning? L told the teen immediately after she was detained.

After taking his coat, wallet and watch, L had Aizawa take him to a cell that Watari had already prepared for Light.

(June 4, 2007)

Its now the third day of Lights confinement. I looked over at the items removed from Light Yagami a couple of days ago when he came over to ask to be confined in order to convince us that he is not Kira. Mr. Yagami had asked to be confined as well, due to his feelings of his son being confined.

I look over at my boyfriend, who is crouching in his chair, watching the three people in solitary confinement. His thumb placed on his lower lip in thought. I half listened as Light asked if any criminals had been killed and of the negative reply.

I stare at Lights things in thought, wondering if I should go through them for any evidence. We currently have his watch and his wallet. I looked up, noticing that Matsuda and Aizawa are no longer in the room. They must've either left headquarters or gone to another room to do some paperwork and filing.

I stood up and walked over to a dresser where we keep pairs of rubber gloves that we use when going over physical evidence, so we don't leave fingerprints. I walk back to Light's stuff and glance over what we have.

I ignore the watch, and go for the wallet, taking things out as I check each pocket, before putting each thing back in the pocket before moving to the next.

While I find nothing in the wallet, I feel as though I am missing something. I continue to stare at the opened wallet in front of me when I notice something odd.

I probably wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn't for the fact that I like to do crafts when I'm not busy with work. I'm mostly interested in my dioramas, but I have dabbled in sewing briefly.

The stitching on one side of the wallet was different to the other side. This isn't something that normally happens. I run my fingers along the strange stitching. Is Light hiding something?

Sure enough I find openings where the stitching was redone. Light had created hidden pockets.

I pulled some paper out of one hidden pocket. Opening the paper, I read the names on it. Names of people that were killed while the Yagami household was under surveillance. That alone wasn't enough to prove that he is Kira, so I continue on.

On the next piece of paper, Light had written what he had planned for a date to Space Land dated for the same date as the bus jacking. Well, it looks like I was right on that. Light Yagami was being followed by Raye Penber that day, but this alone doesn't tell me that Light had gotten Mr. Penbers name.

It was the other hidden pocket that had what I was looking for. Another piece of paper with something thin and hard wrapped in the paper. There were two entries that were dated January 1st, the day L and I first met with the taskforce.

The first entry didn't tell me anything, but the second made my eyes widened. I then opened the paper the rest of the way, and grabbed the thin, rectangular piece plastic. The item was a driver's license, with the face and name of Naomi Misora.

If Light wasn't Kira, then why would he have her license? How would he have known how she died, when we don't even have evidence of her death?

I looked back up at L, who hadn't moved since I first started going over Lights wallet. I stood up and grabbed another pair of gloves for L, before grabbing the paper and the drivers license, and walked over to the detective.

"Ryuzaki?" I start, calling him by the alias he is using around the taskforce. He glanced at my briefly to indicate he is listening. "You might want to look at this." I sat the paper and license in front of him before telling him how I found them.

I looked up while he looked over the items I brought him. I felt bad looking over at a defeated looking chief. I paused briefly at a sleeping Misa, before looking over at Light.

And promptly stopped and took a shuddering breath. What is that...thing, with Light Yagami? Is that a shinigami? My mind went to the message from the original Kira, and the tape from the second Kira, both of which mentioned Shinigami.

I suddenly felt a familiar hand on my right shoulder, L was standing next to me, as his voice through my thoughts, asking if I was alright. I glanced over at my concerned boyfriend, before my mind went back to my thoughts.

The second Kira mentioning showing each other their notebooks. Considering that I am only just now noticing the shinigami with Light Yagami, it's safe to say that you need to touch the paper to see it.

My silence seemed to worry him because he was suddenly in front of me. I could feel his finger on my chin, gently bringing my face up to him, so all I could see was his dark grey eyes shining with concern.

"Have you touched the notebook paper yet?" I asked, and he shook his head at the random question.

"Then please do so now." I replied. He gazed at me for another moment before turning away, to crouch in his chair.

He allowed his finger to graze the paper, before looking up at the monitors again. His eyes widened when they landed on Lights cell. He turned to me.

"I see what you're trying to tell me." He muttered, turning back to the monitors.

We glanced at each other. Even without talking we kn is what the other is thinking. We have decided to search his room for evidence tomorrow. What else is that boy hiding?


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter takes dialogue from episode 16. I don't own Death Note.**

The next morning Mogi, L And I went over to Mr. Yagami's house while Mrs. Yagami and the daughter, Sayu were out. The three of us were searching Lights room. L was going through his closet, and Mogi was checking his bookcase and under his bed, so I checked out his desk.

I noticed the key in the lock on his desk drawer and opened it, seeing the teens diary. I didn't feel the need to go through it. If Light is Kira, he wouldn't write about his powers anything about anything Kira related in something so easily found. It was so obvious as well, I felt it was too suspicious.

No, there had to be something, most likely in this drawer. I noticed the bottom of the drawer was higher on the inside then it was on the outside. I stared at the drawer in thought. If Light Yagami is Kira, he was able to avoid the suspicion of not only Raye Penber, but L as well, and he was also able to get Naomi Misora to lower her guard. This kid was no idiot.

It is very likely that Light planned on the possibility that his room could be searched. If he was hiding something in this drawer, why leave the key.

Perhaps he left it there on purpose. Most people would see his diary and leave it at that. It is his diary, so it would be understandable to keep it in a locked drawer. But what if the diary is just a ploy?

Most people wouldn't notice the strange height of the bottom. However, on the off chance someone would, he probably has something in place to protect himself from anything being found underneath the false bottom.

I have seen many kids in Wammys do the same thing in order to hide things they don't want found. So I searched around the drawer, running my gloves fingers all over the outside of the drawer, until I felt something on the underside. A small hole towards the front. I laid down on the floor and looked up.

Sure enough, there was a hole. Which meant there had to be a key of some sort. Something close by for easy access, but inconspicuous, so as not to draw attention. Something thin and round. I looked around the desk, when I noticed the pens. Or more importantly, the ink cartridges inside the pens.

It wouldn't hurt to try it. So I grabbed a pen and removed the cartridge. Using my finger, I guided the ink well into the hole, and moved it until I could remove the bottom. A small popping sound indicated a success. Now to see what he's hiding. I lifted the bottom and was surprised at what was inside.

"I found something." I called to the men with me, as I lifted the large envelope. L turned to me, his eyes widening at the sight of the envelope that looked identical to the one Raye Penber had in the station footage.

L took a look inside the drawer, while the officer took some pictures with a camera he brought with him in case we found anything.

L And I took apart everything in the drawer once Mogi got enough pictures of the original layout. We put each component in separate evidence bags. I put the envelope in a bag as well.

After we finished this, we cleaned up the room left before either of the ladies came home, so no one would suspect anything.

L and I wondered briefly why we didn't just take the drawer, so Mogi had to explain that there a possibility that Lights mother might come in here while he is away to clean, and she might panic if she finds the drawer missing.

Not having had parents, the idea never really crossed our minds. The caretakers at Wammys never really go into the bedrooms unless it's absolutely necessary.

We returned to the hotel and had Mogi take everything but the contents of the envelope, all placed in separate bags for us to go over, to the crime lab. The rest of the day was spent watching the cameras.

(June 5, 2007)

The next day I was feeling sorry for Mr Yagami. He was just sitting there, staring at nothing. He has hardly moved since he was confined.

"Mr. Yagami looks pretty bad. I think he might be taking this harder then Light or Misa." I stated, with agreements from Aizawa and Matsuda.

L called out to the chief who asked if we had good news or bad news. L merely told him not to stress himself out, that the outcome will end up the same and that this can take a while. He then asked if the older man would prefer resting somewhere more comfortable which he said no. The chief then stated that he'd only leave if it was with his son.

On the 7th day L asked Light if he was alright. With the two of us watching how the boy with the Death God would react.

"Yeah, I know I must look pretty bad in here, but this useless pride. I suppose I'll have to... get rid of it." Light answers calmly. The reaction was immediate. Even though only L and I could see it, the Shinigami jumped up, and stared at Light for a moment.

"Got it. Later." The shinigami answered before walking out of the cell through the wall. As soon as it was gone, Light's eyes widened, before looking around as if he had no idea how he got there. Light looked more like a frightened teenager, then the intelligent young college student who knew what he was doing when he asked to be detained. L and I glanced at each other in silent communication. This whole situation was premeditated on Light's part.

(Day 15)

I was looking over the stuff that was in the envelope we found in Lights room. I had already sent the earpiece and the walkie talkie to the crime lab in hopes of receiving DNA evidence. There was a little bit of DNA from Raye Penber, which proved that we had found the envelope he had the day he died. It also links Light Yagami to the scene of his death.

There were also a few sheets of notebook paper, with two sets of handwriting. My guess is that the handwriting belonged to Light and Mr. Penber.

Using the gloves, I keep for going over evidence I pulled one of the sheets out of the slotted cover it was in. I looked over each name, and what was written beside each name.

The first name must have been the supervisor, because his entry was the only one that was different. Apparently Kira wrote that he would send a file to each of the FBI agents that was investigating here in Japan. He would die of a heart attack after sending the file. All the other men died of heart attacks after receiving the file.

I had nothing to go on, since I had no idea what the file was. There was no recently received file on Raye Penber's laptop. I could only guess that the file contained information on the agents.

Matsuda rushed into the hotel room saying that he just found out that 2 weeks worth of criminals were killed yesterday. Aizawa stated that Kira was back.

Matsuda told the chief who felt relieved because it would cast doubt on Light being Kira, though he felt that it wouldn't be enough for L.

The genius detective was pressured into saying that Light was in the grey. I sighed loudly, startling all of the men, who turned to me.

"Have you guys forgotten about the 2nd Kira's last tape? About the part regarding sharing the power?" I asked them. The officers stared at me, with looks of horror at the possibility. L looked frustrated, and a bit lost, though the latter was hidden well enough that only I could see it.

L spoke to the two suspects, trying to get something out of them. However, it was obvious that he had no idea how to move forward.

"If that's the case, how do we catch Kira?" Matsuda asked. There was no answer. I turned away from the men, my mind rushing through everything.

There was two Kiras running around before we confined Misa Amane. Mogi said that when she was apprehended, she accepted the fact that she was under suspicion of being the 2nd Kira. A few days later she asks someone to kill her. It could have been a Shinigami. Shortly afterwards, she passes out.

The next morning she wakes up, apparently no longer remembering being arrested. Later that day Light arrives, asking to be confined because he was afraid that he was Kira and didn't know it. A week later the Shinigami with him leaves and Light behaves as if he is fully aware of his innocence.

Now, a week after that Kira returns.

My mind goes through everything we received from Misa Amane. In one tape she mentioned 'the eyes', and confirming their identities by showing each other their Shinigami. Next, she sent the journal mentioning showing a friend her notebook in Aoyama. The day after the trip to Aoyama, she sent another tape that stated she found Kira.

I thought about the notebook paper I found in Lights wallet. The one that allowed L and I see Shinigami that had left Light.

The notebook paper with the power to reveal a God of Death to all who touch it. A piece of paper that told us that Naomi Misora committed suicide and that we will never find her body.

A notebook... Is it really that simple?

I sighed, even if I now believe I know what the weapon is, I have no idea how to find this new Kira now. Looking over every person with a notebook would be ridiculous. So what can we do now?

I went over to the couch by my boyfriend and turned on my laptop. Hopefully, the latest murders could give me a starting point, because I have no idea what else to do.


	19. Chapter 19

(July 9, 2007)

Today was the 38th day on Light Yagami's confinement. There hasn't really been much for us to do. We haven't been able to get anything from the imprisoned teens, and we have no idea who has the killer notebooks now.

Since we have nothing to go on, and everyone can see how frustrated L is getting, I decided to have the taskforce spend this particular day at the police department. I even told Aizawa to spend the day with his family since he hasn't been able to see them much. I told him that L and I can handle things for today.

I spoke to Watari a few days ago, and he agreed that the detective needed a break, and we both knew that he won't relax without practically being forced to. That man has a one track mind when it comes to cases.

So, Watari bought me everything I needed for today. The officers have been in and out of L's room, keeping him occupied while I prepare my suite for my plans.

Distraction Day.

It's what I call the few rare days during stressful cases where I get L to relax. On Distraction Day I don't allow him to think or talk about the case. It's all about relaxation and pampering my boyfriend.

I usually wait for slow days, when he needs it the most. Today is such a day.

Yesterday I spent the whole afternoon in my suite, getting things ready so I can focus on L. I told the detective that I was going to do some filing in my suite, so he didn't question my absence from his rooms.

I made a decadent triple layer sponge cake, with a homemade strawberry glaze between the layers and vanilla frosting on the outside. I also prepared some strawberries last night that I will add to the cake when he is ready to eat.

I also had everything set up for a relaxing dip in my Jacuzzi style bath tub, including his favorite shampoo and body wash set, and his super fluffy and soft towels. Watari made sure I had his favorite lounging outfit that he wears when we are just spending the day together.

In the living room I had his favorite movie series sitting beside the DVD player. As well as the soft dark blue blanket that he got me for my 23rd birthday.

I went to his rooms and asked him to come over to my suite, so we can go over some of the evidence. He stood up and nodded, walking over to me as I led him to my suite, smirking at Watari as I closed the door. He's agreed to watch over Light, Misa, and Mr. Yagami for the day.

I locked my door behind me as he turned to look at me in confusion. I simply smiled at the genius and told him that he needed a break.

His eyes widened in realization before smiling back at me. I walked into the bathroom to set up the bath for us. Whenever we had a Distraction Day, he would get me to bathe with him, he'd always argue that I need the break just as much as he does.

So I turned around to give him some privacy, only turning when I heard the splash of water and his sigh as the hot water soothed his tense muscles. He would turn so I could get in as well.

I took the cup I had by the tub and used it to get his hair wet, before I washed his thick raven hair, massaging his scalp, just the way he liked it. Once all the soap was out, he did the same to me, before just relaxing in the water, arms around each other.

We got out after a little while, and dried ourselves off. I pulled on my favorite sleep set, and he put on what I had ready for him, a pair of dark blue pajama pants and a white sleep shirt, that looked suspiciously like his usual long sleeve shirt.

I ushered him into the living room to set up our movie marathon while I made us some tea and put the final touches on a couple of large slices of cake. As well as some whole strawberries on the side.

I put everything on a serving tray and brought it to the living room. He grinned at me when I set the larger of the two slices in front of him, with his tea and sugar beside the cake. I put the strawberries between us.

We spent the next several hours cuddling on the couch together watching the movies, exchanging sweet kisses and eating the cake.

After the last movie was over and half the cake was gone, he kissed me tenderly and thanked me for setting everything up. He stood up, telling me to wait here for a minute, he had something he needed to do.

I watched him as he left my suite. He returned a few minutes later with his hands behind his back, looking nervous. He stopped halfway into the room, just staring at me. I stood up and made my way to him. I heard him take a deep breath to calm himself.

"Radiance." He murmured quietly, gazing at me with love and admiration in his eyes. "Do you remember the day I asked you to be my girlfriend?" I smiled and nodded. "I was honestly surprised when you said yes. But I knew that day, that I wanted you to be a part of my life forever. You have given me so much more than you can imagine. These past 7 years have been the best years of my life, and I have you to thank for that. Just know that you are the greatest thing to ever happen to me, and while I can never repay you for all you've done, I want to show you just now much you mean to me." He got down on one knee, and I gasped, realizing what was happening. "Radiance, my love, will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box, showing me the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen. I had tears in my eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you! I love you so much!" I cried out. He gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen on him as he stood up and put the ring on me. He pulled me close to him and gave me a loving kiss that quickly became passionate.

(Later that evening)

We were laying in my bed cuddling, catching our breaths after showing just how much we loved each other.

"I truly can't wait for this case to be over, so we can plan our wedding." I smiled at my fiancee. He smiled back, as he pulled me closer.

"Speaking of which, we can't afford the others to know about us. We can let Watari know, but we cannot allow the taskforce to see the ring."

"I know love. I already have a plan for that."

"Oh?" He tilted his head in curiosity.

"I'll put the ring on the silver necklace you have me for our first anniversary. I wear it all the time, so I'll still be wearing my ring, just not where the others can see it."

With that said L snuggled deeper in my arms as I ran I fingers softly in his hair. I watched in amazement as he fell asleep; the first time since we came to Japan; with a smile on his gorgeous face. I smiled as well, as I allowed my eyes to close, comfortable in the arms of the man I love.


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter takes dialogue from episode 17. I don't own Death Note.**

The confinement has been going on for 50 days. The taskforce members were at their wits end. We were getting nowhere.

Ever since our engagement, L and I have been talking about releasing Light and Misa, since it was obvious that the notebook has passed on to someone else. Neither of us liked this, but we both knew that someone would eventually force our hand. My bet was Aizawa, considering that he is prone to anger.

So we had been bouncing ideas off of each other on a final shot to prove whether or not either suspect still had Kira's power. After a few hours of debating the pros and cons of each idea, we determined the best way to prove their current innocence. We then spent the rest of our day fleshing out the plan, before waiting for the others.

L spoke briefly to Mr. Yagami, asking if he was alright. The man's response was that Kira's activity this past month was enough to prove to him that his son was innocent. My fiancee turned to Light, asking him the same question his father was asked. His response was to suggest that Kira was aware of his imprisonment. We still haven't made the boy aware of the appearance of a new Kira, though only L and I knew that this was a third Kira, rather then the original one.

I wondered if he was trying to implicate one of the task force members, since they are the only people who are aware of Lights solitary confinement. L states that he is Kira. He then turned to Amane, who just looked done. Though I can't say I blame her, she's been confined longer then either of the Yagami men.

It was Aizawa who called us out, though he didn't explode in anger like he did when Ukita died.

After a few minutes of conversing with the officer, L agreed and asked Mr. Yagami if he would be willing to come to headquarters. The older man agreed, and we had Aizawa pick him up.

L asked to speak to the chief alone, so I followed Aizawa and Matsuda out of the suite. I went to my rooms, while the men decided to check in with Mogi at the police department.

I spent this time creating dioramas of possibilities for the plan I knew he was telling the other man.

All three had Light and Misa in the back seat with Mr. Yagami facing them, a gun in his hand. I had all the dioramas numbered. In diorama number 1, Misa had a notebook and red eyes, which indicated that she was acting as the second Kira, who could see people's names.

Number two had Light holding the notebook, because he already knew g s father's name. The last diorama had no notebook, but Mr. Yagami appeared relieved.

I looked up as my fiancee came in, looking over the dioramas in front of me as he crouched down beside me.

"The plan is set to take place in three days." He told me. I nodded, before turning to him. I could tell he wasn't happy with the stalemate we were currently in.

"We will catch Kira. I know we will, and after that we can focus on wedding plans." I smiled at him. He slowly smiled back as he thought about the day we are both looking forward to.

"I love you Radiance." He stated softly, his lips brushing my cheek lightly.

"I love you to L. More than you could ever imagine." I kissed him back.

Three days later we watched from a surveillance camera hidden in the rearview mirror as Mr. Yagami told the two teenagers that he had been ordered to take them to the place where they were going to be executed.

I have to admit, that the older man played his part very well. It was apparent that the two young adults honestly believed him. He even gave them a very believable excuse, telling them that the killings have become a political issue, and that it was L's suggestion that the killings will stop if they did. The chief told the suspects that it was unanimously agreed upon by the U.N. and Japanese government.

He also told his son and the model that L is never wrong, and if the killings don't stop with their deaths that L will be executed as well.

Mr. Yagami finally stopped the car in a semi hidden area, where he was to finish his act. He pulled out a gun and cocked the hammer before pointing it directly at his son's head. He explained that he was going to let Misa wait in the car, because it wouldn't take long for the police to find them and take her to the execution site. He then told them that he was going to kill Light and himself, because he had a responsibility as a father and as the chief of the NPA.

The gun fired the blank when the trigger was pulled. After a few tense minutes, Mr. Yagami sighed in relief, and told L that he hopes it was enough for him. L turned on the microphone and agreed that it was very believable. He explained our thoughts on if either of them were Kira, they could have easily killed Mr. Yagami before he could shoot Light.

L states that the confinement was over as they agreed on. Misa will still be under surveillance until Kira is caught, because of the tapes she sent. When she complained about it, Mr. Yagami told her to think of it as complementary police protection.

L told Light that they would be together 24/7 as they work together to catch Kira. That was the one thing about this that I disapproved of, but I didn't say anything because not only did I trust the detective to know what he is doing, but also because I really want this case to end.

The longer this drags on, the more dangerous for the both of us.

The trio arrived to the newest hotel, where my fiancee handcuffed Light to him. The chain was longer than regular handcuffs. We had them specially made for a previous case, and we kept them on us, just in case.

"Are you sure this is necessary Ryuzaki?" The brunette asked. L states that it was, which led to Misa complaining about not being able to go on dates or spend alone time with her boyfriend. As much as I didn't like agreeing with her, I had to admit to myself that I felt the same way.

"Light, please make Misa stop talking now." L practically begged him.

Light told Misa that this was all necessary, and they she was lucky to even be there, because the police had enough evidence to connect her to the tapes. She tearfully as how he could say that and why he didn't trust his own soulmate. Light looked a bit unnerved.

"What do you mean soulmate? You're the one who told me you tell in love with me at first sight Misa." He replied, leading to L asking her about her being in Aoyama on the 22nd, which was where she first saw him. He asked her why she was there that day and what she had been wearing.

It was obvious to me that the officers thought he was perving on her with these questions, but I knew that he wanted to know so we could find her on the tapes we have from Aoyama that day.

The questioning continued, and L asked her how she would feel if Light were Kira. She told us that she was grateful to Kira for killing the man who murdered her parents. So if Light was Kira, she admitted that it would probably make her love him even more.

She admitted to being a Kira supporter and told us that if he was Kira, she would do whatever she could to help him.

L states that she her confession made it very obvious that she was the second Kira. Then he explained that she was under surveillance, and that it she needed to leave she would be escorted by a member of the taskforce, and that for all intents and purposes Matsuda will be her new manager Matsui. She's complaining about Matsuda, and he asks what's wrong with him being her manager, and Aizawa finally snaps.

He shoves Misa out the room and L turned to Light, asking if he was serious about her. Light replies in the negative, and L asks if he can pretend to be serious with her for the sake of the case. Light didn't like the idea of flying with her like that, saying that it went against his morals.

Light then asked about finding a new way of working the case that doesn't revolve around constantly changing hotels, which led to L showing off our new building that should be completed in a few more days.

There will be 25 floors total with 23 of them above ground, and two helicopters hidden on the roof. We can accommodate up to 60 people, and Misa will have her own floor, so she can't complain about it. The men asked how he could the funding for this and L expertly evaded the question simply staring that he was willing to do whatever it takes to solve the case.

Light agrees with the insomniac, stating that he was willing to do whatever it takes to catch Kira and put him away for what he's done to his father and himself. L tells Light that if he means that then he should get close to Miss in order to get information on the second Kira. Light tells him that it goes against his principles. L pouts, and I hid a small smile at his expression. Aizawa barely conceals his chuckles, causing the chief glance at him.

"Uh, nothing. I'm just feeling real motivated right now chief. Ryuzaki, Riko, Chief Yagami, Light. Let's get out of here and bring Kira to justice." He replies.

'Nice save Aizawa, but you didn't fool me. You were laughing at L pouting like a child.'

His statement seemed to have made everyone in the room feel motivated, except L who looked bored, and Matsuda who was complaining about how Aizawa forgot about him.

I personally couldn't wait to move into the new building. I had been given a floor all to myself, and L will have his own floor, just below mine. We were taking separate floors because the taskforce can't know that about our relationship. L was planning to use his floor solely for the investigation, or at least anything we do that the task force won't know about.

L and Light had a floor that would become just Lights should L remove the handcuffs.

It wouldn't be long now.


	21. Chapter 21

(Mid-August)

I was walking around the city with L, Light and Misa. After 2 weeks of constantly complaining to L, she finally got her way and had the chance to get a date with Light. Of course she decided to make it a double date.

(2 hours earlier)

We were all in the monitor room, and L was staring at the blonde girl with the same look he gives Matsuda when he is driving him crazy.

Something to understand about my fiancee is that there are very few people he can tolerate for more a few hours at a time, which is why we don't usually work so closely with the police. He is much more comfortable away from people who would judge him, and therefore able to think without constantly second guessing himself.

"So Ryuzaki, do you know what you need?" Misa asked him after he had given in to her demands in order to get the girl to stop bothering him.

"What?" He asked, in the monotone voice he uses when he around people he isn't comfortable with.

"You need a girlfriend!" She replied cheerfully. Light looks at the model in confusion, and L just looked bored.

"Where are you going with this Misa?" The brunette boy asked.

"If we find him a girlfriend, she can give him something to do besides interrupt our dates. Oh! We can even do double dates! She would have to be able to deal with all of the weird things he does, though. What about Riko? She obviously isn't bothered by how weird he is, plus she's the only other girl here. With how antisocial Ryuzaki is its not like he can just go outside and meet girl." I hear the blonde say.

I turned as my alias is called, only to be jumped by model, who grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the guys.

(End flashback)

That is where we are now, wandering around the city looking for a good cafe so the detective could get his sugar fix. We found a cafe and got a booth in the back. Light and L sat on one side, Misa and I on the other.

We made small talk as we waited for our orders. Strawberry shortcake for L, A simple slice of french vanilla cake came for Light, and strawberry sundaes for Misa and I.

Misa smiled at the brown haired boy across from her and began chatting about her modelling job and how exhausting it was, but she didn't get a response.

The blonde then turned her attention to me and asked me how long I have known L, since I was here, even though I'm not on the taskforce. I simply replied that we met as kids and hung out whenever we had time to. There was nothing in my response that could give them information on L. A quick glance at my fiancee's eyes told me that he approved of my simple response.

Misa wasn't happy with my short answer, but I refused to elaborate. The rest of the double date went by in silence as we all focused on our sweets.

(Late August)

Tensions were very high among the taskforce members. We have been in the new Kira Taskforce Headquarters for a few weeks now, and there has been nothing happening in the investigation.

Light and L had already fought over L becoming depressed with the current state to the investigation

(Flashback)

It was the day after we had moved into our new building, and Misa had finally got her 'date' with Light, though L, or course was there as well.

I wasn't feeling very well that day, so I stayed in my rooms, watching everything on the monitor. Misa had been complaining about the lamest date she's ever been on. L was being his typical sugar loving self, and Light was just there.

Light said that L didn't seem very motivated and he agreed, saying that he was depressed because he didn't know how to catch Kira, because our entire case hinged on the fact that Light was Kira, and Misa was the second Kira. L went on to explain that we believe Kira's power can pass from person to person.

Light states that it would be nearly impossible to catch Kira then. L agrees, reiterating the fact that this is why he was a bit depressed. Light tells him to cheer up, and the detective says it might be better if he just gives up. Light punches L in the face, and yells at him saying that he wouldn't be happy unless Light is Kira. L admits that it's true which leads to their fight, and it only ends when Matsuda calls the room and L calls him an idiot.

(End flashback)

Since then we've only been able to go through old evidence over and over. There are no new leads to follow.

There was one thing going on, which was why I decided to give Watari a break on the weekly sugar errands. I told be older man that I just needed a break, to get out of Headquarters for a little while.

It's understandable, the mood in the building was stifling. L was unmotivated, Light was angry because of what L said during the fight, and Aizawa was angry because of the lack of progress. Mr. Yagami was still upset because L hasn't fully stopped suspecting his son. Misa was unhappy because of the lack of quality time with her boyfriend, and even I was getting upset because I couldn't really talk to L about my thoughts, because Light is always with him.

We all needed a break, and there were days that all I wanted was to do was cuddle with my fiancee and relax, even if it was only for a day.

I went through the errand on autopilot, as my mind went through things that had nothing to do with the investigation. It's not like me to get emotional during cases, no matter how stressful it was.

I had an idea what was wrong with me, and it has me worried. I sighed as I returned to headquarters and went through all of the security, my mind on the boxes I had in my purse. I was very nervous about my suspicions. What should I do? What could I do?

I put L's sweets in the kitchen, and made my way to my floor to put my things away and put my purse in my safe, before returning to the monitor room to get some work done.

I spent a few hours sitting a few feet from L, scouring the internet for information. I looked over at the clock on the computer and decided to call it a night.

I bid the handcuffed men a good night before heading down to my floor, thinking about the items in my purse. Lately, I have been grateful that I didn't have any surveillance cameras on my floor. If there were, I would be so embarrassed if my fiancee saw me some nights when the loneliness got to be too much.

Normally I wouldn't have a problem with missing L, because I would be able to spend time with him every day, even if most of our days are spent working on a case. I'd still be able to sneak in a few kisses or tell him that I love him.

Now however, I can't do those things because we can't let Light and Misa know that we really are romantically involved. With L being handcuffed to Light, I can't even get him away for a private conversation. We've never done anything like this before.

I can't help but miss just being with him. Even after we met the taskforce, when the days are longer, we still had time to just us. We had some days where we were working separately from the investigators, but we also had evenings and nights after we sent the men home.

I went into my bedroom and grabbed the 3 thin boxes before heading to the bathroom. I opened all three boxes and pulled out the tests. I read the instructions on the back of each box, all of which were the same. I did the tests and set my phone's alarm for the necessary 3 minutes.

Instead of worrying about the results I went over to the corkboard I have in my bedroom that I use when I don't have any theories to make a diorama. I also use this for the information I need to put into my reports at the end of a case.

We know that Light and Misa were the two Kiras that we had been dealing with for so long. However, they have lost their shinigami and apparently all of the memories related to death gods and killer notebooks.

Having two Kiras means having to find two notebooks. So who has them now? How do we find them? If only I could find something that can help solve the case, or at least bring us closer to the end.

Those questions were the reason why my insomniac fiancee was so depressed. There was no way for us to answer them at this point in our investigation. How long will it take to get a hint of the location of this new Kira? All it takes is just one clue.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the alarm on my phone went off. I took a deep breath, stood up and walked back into the bathroom and looked down at the sticks.

All positive. I'm pregnant.


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter takes dialogue from episodes 18 and 19. I don't own Death Note.**

(Oct 1st 2007)

Light was typing away at his computer on Ls other side when he called over to my fiancee.

"Hey Ryuzaki. I know you're not feeling up to it but come over here for a second." L and I walked over to the teen. "Take a close look at this. It can't be coincidence."

It appears that this new Kira was, on top of killing criminals, was taking out prominent figures in various businesses that were the best in their respective fields. Their deaths have caused a drop in the market, except for Yotsuba. We now had a starting point on how to locate this Kira.

Matsuda, Aizawa and I were collecting everything we can about these men, and their deaths when Mogi and Chief Yagami arrived.

Apparently Kira has bribed a number of politicians. If the NPA don't pursue him, he won't kill the politicians. Director Kitamura told Mr. Yagami that the taskforce members have to choose between their jobs or the Kira case.

Aizawa was the only one to leave, stating that he couldn't make the quick decision like the others, he had been leaning towards his job. Then he stated that he hated L and how he operates.

A few days after that, we were checking each and every businessman that died, by heart attack or by some other way. Mr. Yagami noticed that as of late all of the deaths occurred during the weekend. L decided to focus on Yotsuba.

Mogi had already compiled a list of every Yotsuba employee for L and I to go over. Light praised his hard work, and L stated that he's been invaluable from the start.

I was the only one who saw Matsuda's reaction. I can tell that he feels a like he is a burden to L sometimes. He knows that he gets on his nerves, but he just wants to be helpful. And not just useful as an errand boy.

I have the feeling that this need to prove himself to L is only going to end up causing us trouble.

The team was introduced to a con man named Aiber, and a woman named Weddy, who is a thief by trade. We have used these two in other cases, but it's rare.

Weddy will help us by sneaking into the meeting room in Yotsuba, so we can watch their weekly meetings. Aiber was here in case we needed someone to block Kira or the Yotsuba men from searching for L.

Four days later, Mogi and Mr. Yagami were going over the list of employees in the Yotsuba Company, I was going over recent deaths, and L was eating cake. Matsuda and Misa were at a movie shoot.

Watari suddenly beeped in telling us that Coil has been requested to find out L's identity. It was Masohiko Kida, the Head of Rights and Planning Department of Yotsuba.

The taskforce was worried about it until I explained that we are known as L, Coil and Deneuve. We use the other identities to work on side cases, and in case people try to get information on L.

We were making a plan on how to infiltrate Yotsuba's main office. Weddy is going to make sure we can get past their security, and Aiber was going to appear before them as Eraldo Coil. L was warning everyone against acting impulsively because we don't want them to know we are investigating them.

Watari beeped in again, telling us that Matsuda has sent in an emergency signal from his belt. He got caught sneaking around the Yotsuba building. Probably by the Department Heads. I sighed, and resisting the urge to facepalm, I merely shake my head. This was what I was worried about.

L took Mr. Yagamis phone and called Matsuda, sounding like a Californian surfer guy. He asked if he was alone, and Matsuda said yes. L told the others that he wasn't with Misa. Then he made it sound as if he was making plans, which Matsuda said that he couldn't. L asked is he was having money trouble which Matsuda said yes, meaning that he was in big trouble. Then L hung up.

Light called Misa and left a message. She called back a couple of minutes later. While she was on the phone with us, Matsuda called her, asking her to come over to Yotsuba to cut a deal with her to become the face of the company.

L told Light that he had a plan to save Matsuda but we need Misa to help. The plan was for us to hold a special reception, so he can identify the men in the meeting, and we could take Matsuda's death. If Kira believes he is dead, he won't bother killing him.

A little after the Yotsuba men arrived for the party, Matsuda was able to head to the bathroom where he told us about the confidential meetings on the 19th floor every Friday after everyone else has gone home for the weekend. He heard the words kill, and Kira used in the meeting. He was also able to confirm that these men said that they were going to ask Kira to kill someone.

L explained the plan to Matsuda, who had to pretend to be super drunk, and walking around and doing handstands on the concrete railing on the balcony. Watari and Mr. Yagami brought out a mattress and hung it over the railing of a balcony a few floors below the party. He would position himself to be above the mattress, then he was to slip off and fall to his death.

I had to admit that Matsuda was very believable. Everyone at the party was freaked out by his drunken behavior. There was even a couple of Yotsuba men who were trying to tell him that what he was doing was too dangerous.

Aiber played the role of dead Matsuda, while Weddy and I were curious bystanders. She explained that she came out because she heard the thud. I had my hands on my face, a look of horror on my face as I had witnessed the death of a man. I did notice that the Yotsuba men had all left, which means Misa was able to get rid of them.

We spent the next few days preparing for the next meeting. Aiber has made contact with Mr. Kida, playing his role of Eraldo Coil. Weddy has implanted the hidden security cameras in their conference room on the 19th floor.

L and Light continue going over victims of the Yotsuba Kira, and I have been working with Mogi and Mr. Yagami as we look into the eight men that were in the meeting Matsuda crashed.

We are finally one step closer.


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter takes dialogue from episodes 20 and 21.**

The next Friday we were watching the Yotsuba men having their meeting, but one of the men was missing. They must have killed one of their members.

The men spoke briefly about the death of one of their own, but they didn't seem to care that he died at all. In fact one of the men stated that he was relieved. He went on to say that Kira showed what would happen if any of them try to leave. That told us that Kira was in that room, or else he wouldn't have known to kill the man.

The next thing they went over was the report L had me write up for Aiber. L especially wanted me to make sure that I mentioned the killings being on the weekends, in order to see if it changes. If it does, that practically proves Kira is one of those 7 men.

One man mentioned that he didn't think that they shouldn't be killing every weekend. Another man mentioned that it would be better if Kira spread the kills throughout the week.

Then they talked about people to kill and how to kill them. There was a foreign company that might have been looking into branching out into Japan, which would cause Yotsuba to loss clients. It was agreed upon by the members that these men would all suffer accidental deaths, then they mentioned another man that they want to kill by stroke.

L states that we will continue monitoring the meetings and see if these people actually die.

The three other men in the room yelled out in unison. Light was saying that he couldn't just sit here waiting for people to die.

"We don't have much of choice here Light." I spoke up, making everyone, except L turn to me. "Right now we don't have any solid proof that Kira is in that room. All we can say for sure is that there is probably someone in that meeting that is in contact with Kira. However, if these men they have mentioned die like they are saying we can arrest them all. Until then, all we can do is wait."

Light asked the raven-haired detective that if he called one of the men, there was a one in seven chance of that man being Kira. He responds that there are possibly two Kiras among the men. Light decided to call Renji Namikawa, he was the one that seemed to be the least likely of the men to be Kira, but would be the most influential.

Using this call, he was able to get the members to delay the deaths of the men they had been talking about by one month. He went to say that if we caught Kira, the men in the meeting, with the exception of Kira will be pardoned of their crimes under the belief that they were being forced to participate by Kira.

Light was able to successfully delay the deaths, while setting up Namikawa as our mole. L set up Light to believe that he should become the new L if anything happens to him and me. L did say shortly after Misa's arrest that if he dies, chances are that I would as well. Especially if Light and Misa have a hand in our demise.

We both also knew that our real successors, Near and Mello would be investigating Light, Misa, and the taskforce members, seeing as they would be the only people who know who we are.

Light explained what we had been thinking ever since Light's Shinigami left him; about how L could have planned to lose Kira's power, with the knowledge that he'll regain it and would go back to being Kira after he became L. We had an almost part 2 of their right and Matsuda separated them before I could.

We went back to talking about the new Kira, and Mr. Yagami asked if we couldn't just arrest the men now that they had the taping of their meeting. L had to reiterate what I said earlier, explaining that we have no proof that Kira is among those men, and if he is, which man it is.

Due to the differing opinions on how to proceed, L decided that we should go after Kira alone. Light would be stuck with us, even though he agrees with his father and the other men.

L, Light and I went up to Misa's room in order to get her assistance in catching Kira. He got in her face, questioning her on whether she loved Light more than she felt grateful to Kira. She stated that if Light was going to help catch Kira then she will side with him rather then Kira.

L goes over his plan on having Aiber appear to the Yotsuba men as Coil and tell them that Misa might know who L is, mentioning that she had been taken in for questioning. This will lead them to interviewing her in order to get information.

It didn't take much to get her to agree, though Light was against having her take part of this plan. L reminded the brunette boy that they would likely die together if Kira went after him. L then mentioned that Misa would grieve the most should they die. L was the only person to see me raise an eyebrow at him.

He continued laying the groundwork on Misa, saying that she was the perfect woman for Light, making Misa kissed him on the cheek saying that he understood how she feels. I seriously think the two original Kiras forgot I was even in the room, as Misa grabbed L's and Light's hands to spin them saying that they'll be friends.

I must have failed to hide my amusement at how uncomfortable and unenthusiastic L had been when Misa grabbed his hand because my fiancee glared at me.

A few days later Aiber sent the another report I wrote up, talking about how Misa had been detained by L on suspicion of being the second Kira. There was an impromptu meeting, and that night Mr. Kida called Aiber to set up interview for the 24th.

I took a few minutes to talk to Watari so that I could set up a doctor appointment for one of the days before her interview because I knew L would be busy trying to get Misa to rehearse what she will be saying during the interview.

I had to explain why I need the appointment, but I told him that I wanted to make sure that everything was okay before I told L. I knew that he has always wanted a family, and I didn't want to get his hopes up in case things didn't work out. He agreed to set the appointment up, and to keep L occupied while I was gone.

I waited with him as he set it up for the 20th, which would be when he would be spending the most time going over the interview with Misa and Aiber.

The day came, and I sat in my living room, typing away on my laptop to get the rest of my work done before I leave. I have gone through all of case files for the department heads. Now I was just updating my report for Wammys House. We no longer needed to do one for the NPA, because they didn't want a part in the investigation.

I looked up to check the time, before turning on my monitor to make sure L was busy with the model. I felt bad for my fiancee. He must be getting very annoyed with her. I had to secretly praise her, though. She was keeping him busy, so I can leave.

(3 hours later)

I was returning to the taskforce headquarters in a very good mood. I knew exactly what I was going to do to tell L. I may have to wait for the investigation to be over but hopefully that wouldn't be too long.

The first thing I did was to check in with Watari to make sure no one noticed my absence, and to let him know that everything was fine. I even showed him the ultrasound picture. He seemed pretty happy that we were finally getting what we both wanted for so long.

I smiled at him as I left his work room and went back to my floor to my purse away. I went to the monitor room to see L and Light finishing up with Misa. Looked like I made it back just in time.

Hopefully, this interview will bring us closer to solving this case.


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter takes dialogue from Episode 23. I don't own Death Note.**

Today was October 24th, and we were all in the monitor room waiting for Misa and Mogi to return from the interview. I felt had for the quiet man. His current job is to act like the cheerfully loud and energetic manager, which is the exact opposite of whom he is.

When they finally arrived, they told us that the men had agreed to use Misa in their next ad campaign.

Light told her that she wasn't going to investigate the men, she will only be acting at a model in their ads. Misa agreed immediately, despite having been totally willing to work with us as an undercover agent. I saw L's expression, he was as suspicious of her change in attitude as I was.

What changed? This Misa seems less like the model we have seen since her release from confinement, and more like the second Kira we heard in the last tape she sent to Sakura TV, when she mentioned that she wasn't going to look for the original Kira, but will continue punishing the criminals that the first Kira hadn't get judged.

I came back to reality when I heard Misa make a joke about Light sleeping with her, to shock to shock him. L told him there wasn't any need to be shy. Light said that he wasn't shy, and L said that he didn't need to be so serious either.

The next day Misa and Mogi were at the movie shoot when we got a beep from Watari telling us that Mogi called to tell us that she had given him the slip.

He returned to headquarters to explain that she had asked to go to the bathroom and had used it as an excuse to switch clothes with another girl and snuck out while he wasn't looking.

All we could do was wait and hope she didn't do something to get herself killed. The model returned an hour later and told us that she had gone on a 'date' with Higuchi. She had gotten him to confess to her that he was Kira and she discreetly recorded it with her cellphone. She held the phone up so we can all hear it.

I had to give the girl credit; she had given us just the lead we were looking for. L called Weddy for an update on her work. He then asked Weddy to focus on Higuchi. She tells him that Higuchi's house is especially hard to break into for her. It took her two days to break in, and that he has recently added a dampening room that blocks electronic waves.

The more I listened to the woman, the more suspicious Higuchi seemed. L asks her to focus on bugging all six of his cars so we can track him.

L told the men our theory based on everything we knew up to that point, mostly to see what Light would say.

The theory was based on Light and Misa having been Kira, but no longer having memories of being Kira. We know that Kira's power can be transferred to another person, and that Kira will lose any memories when it is. L's question was whether it would have been taken away by whatever being gave Light the power, or if he would have chosen to let the power go. He asked Light to analyze the theory and tell us whether he would have chosen to lose the power, or if the power was taken from him by the being that gave him the power.

L told him that his answer will help us determine how to catch Higuchi. Light said that for the sake of our theory it would have been his will to lose the power.

The rest of the night was spent planning on how to catch Higuchi and obtain his killer notebook.

It was decided that we will wait a couple days to make sure criminals have stopped dying so we can confirm Higuchi is the Yotsuba Kira.

(October 28, 2007)

Today is the day we go after Higuchi. Our plan starts off at Sakura tv where we are airing a 3 hour long partially prerecorded interview where Matsuda tells the world about finding Kira. It wouldn't be unusual because Sakura tv has had a Kira special every week since Misa's first tape. He will be behind a frosted window and using a voice filter, and after a little while he is supposed to slip and knock over the window, revealing himself.

Light called Namikawa to make sure Higuchi was watching. It was apparent that he was already panicking because he had tried to call Misa, and then he called Mogi, asking if her previous manager had been a performer. Higuchi then called the president of Yoshida Productions for his name. The president gave him the password, so he can look at Matsuda's file since they will be on a company vacation, which we will send them on as part of the plan.

"Rem, what do you think?" Hitachi asked while he was driving to the Yoshida building. There didn't seem to be anyone else in the car, but I could tell L realized it must have been a Shinigami.

"Rem? Who's that? There's no one else in that car right? It's impossible for someone to be hiding without us knowing. He isn't using his cellphone. Could it be a hidden radio?" Light asked.

"No, there aren't any radios or other devices. Only the bugs, cameras, and tracking beacons. Weddy placed. I have no doubt she did a thorough job." L replied.

"Do you think I'll get to Yoshida Productions only to find his file isn't there?"

"Is he talking to himself?" Light questions.

"If this guy was smart, he would destroy everything that connects him to his real is before he appeared on TV. And don't you think it's a little too reckless for Yoshida Productions to just let into their offices unsupervised? Well maybe not. If there was a robbery, they would figure out right away who did it since I know what the key is."

Misa was a bit worried that Higuchi would decide not to go to Yoshida like We planned for him to. L told her that he will. Higuchi continues talking about how the file might have another alias, before he pauses, as if listening to someone we can't see. He then replies to the invisible companion that he'll have to kill everyone he contacted, including Misa.

The young model freaks out and L tells her that he will only do so after killing Matsuda. Higuchi that he could get them all to erase their call history before the die. There is a short pause before he says that he didn't think Rem was so smart.

Light states that he can't be talking to himself, but he is still questioning who Rem is. L says that he might be talking to a Shinigami. I glanced over at Misa, who seems just a tiny bit nervous when my fiancee says this.

Rem must of asked him about giving up the notebook, because he said that he would still be ruined even if he forgot about the notebook. It wouldn't be hard to prove that he had been Kira if anyone looks into their stocks.

We watched through the security cameras, as Higuchi found the file we planted, with a new alias for Matsuda. He wrote the fake name in the notebook. L and I were the only people who knew that the notebook was the weapon, but if we said anything, the others wouldn't believe us. It was better to play stupid for a few more minutes until we can get the notebook ourselves and show the others the Shinigami connected to it.

It wouldn't be long now.

We listened to him counting to 40 seconds before looking up, and getting angry that Matsuda was still talking. Higuchi then asked Rem to make the deal. I could only assume that it was for the eyes that will allow him to kill when he sees Matsuda's face. It was then that I felt it was a good thing that the rest of the interview was prerecorded.

We watched as Higuchi began speeding in order to ready Sakura tv to stop the interview before he can be identified as Kira. He was pulled over by a cop. He acted as though he was getting his licence before speeding away. The cop gave chase but was killed when he slammed into the back of another vehicle.

L made the call to bring him in and warned everyone to be careful because he now has the same power as the second Kira had which means everyone must keep their faces covered when dealing with Higuchi. He then called Kitamura to tell him what was going on and that he should instruct all officers to refrain from approaching him. We will handle the arrest.

Light called his father to tell him to go with the prerecorded interview, while L tied up Misa so she can't do anything while we were all away. The rest of us grabbed what we needed before we all went to the roof to get into the helicopter. L will be flying the helicopter with Light, Watari and I inside. The others continued to follow Higuchi by car. Light noticed that he was heading the way for Sakura tv.

"He must be going to Yotsuba then. It's possible he wants to see the footage from the day Matsuda was caught listening in on their meeting." I stated. My fiancee asked Weddy if she got rid of everything regarding Matsuda from Yotsuba. She stated that she had and asked if that was where Higuchi was heading.

Hitachi failed to find anything on the tapes, so he rushed over to Sakura tv, where he was surrounded by Weddy, Mr. Yagami, Aiber, and Mogi. Higuchi was able to escape though, after shooting the former chief in the arm.

We were surprised to see a police blockade stopping Higuchi from escaping us again. It was Aizawa, and he had made the correct choice protection for the officers with tinted windows and helmets so he can't see their faces.

Higuchi tried to escape by driving under the hovering helicopter we were in but Watari shot the tire. He then held his gun up to his head, telling them not to come closer or he'd shoot himself, but Watari, being the excellent shooter his is, was able to shoot the gun out of his hand without hitting him.

He was apprehended and questioned by using a headset. He explained that he could kill people by writing a person's name in his Death Note while picturing their face. He had the Death Note with him.

Mr. Yagami found his notebook, skimmed through it, noting that there were a lot of names, but nothing else. He got out of the car and looked up, yelling in fright about the monster. Mogi went over to him, picking up the notebook he dropped, asking if was alright before turning towards where the older man was pointing and started freaking out as well.

The men eventually called down and brought the notebook over to the helicopter allowing us to see the Shinigami who is connected to it. I let my finger graze it as Mogi was handing it over to L. Light took the notebook out of the genius detectives hand and started screaming. His screams startled both of us, but I knew that Light might've been remembering his time as Kira.

As we were making the arrest, Higuchi suddenly had a heart attack and died. Light was still holding the notebook.

Light Yagami was Kira once again.


	25. Chapter 25

Now that the Yotsuba Kira was gone, we had police cooperation again, Aizawa returned to headquarters as the liaison for the NPA.

L was watching Misa in her room, while the men and I were going over the notebook. We all listened as Aizawa read the rules to us.

The last two rules were rather confusing. There was one rule that stated that once a person began writing names in the notebook they must continue doing so, and if they didn't, they would die 13 days after they last used it. There was also a rule about tearing pages or burning the notebook, stating that destruction of the notebook or any of its pages will result in the deaths of every human who has touched it.

L asked the Shinigami if all killer notebooks, both here and in the Shinigami world, have the same rules. It said that they are all the same.

L and I knew these rules had to be fake. We had found the pieces of the notebook in Light's wallet after he had been confined. We could confirm they were pieces of the Death Note because we were able to see a Shinigami in his cell. And, considering that Light and Misa are still alive, we can safely say that the 13-day rule is also fake.

The question now is how to reveal these facts to the others in a way that wouldn't result in L's death?

(October 30, 2007)

Misa was being released. The men decided to give her and Light some privacy. What they didn't know however, was That L and I had personally set up dozens of hidden security cameras with high-quality microphones, as well as wiretaps all over the entrance hall.

I was watching the whole scene in my bedroom on my floor. Everything was also being recorded. Even if they stayed clear of the visible cameras and whispered to each other as quietly as humanly possible I could still hear them clearly.

"Misa, I'm gonna tell you about a special place I need you to go there and dig something up for me. But you have to make sure nobody is watching." Light began.

He knew she was totally obsessed with him, and he heard her say clear as day that she supports Kira and that if Light were Kira she would do anything she can to help him in his mission. He told her that when he touched the notebook he remembered being Kira and he even told her how he had planned everything.

Our theory about Light willingly giving up the notebook has now been verbally confirmed. No one can dispute this once we show this tape to the taskforce.

He told her the he had himself confined and gave the notebook up, when he was released he took up L's offer of helping us on the investigation. He knew that if he stayed close to L, he would eventually regain his memories and if he killed the owner of the notebook he will become the new owner.

Misa nodded her head in agreement, and he told her to wait 5 days before digging it up, so nobody would become suspicious. If L were to die right after she was released she would be apprehended again.

That night, after everyone had either left or gone to bed L came up to my floor. He pulled me close, and we held each other for several long minutes before I sighed and pulled away. Taking his hand and leading him to the monitor I had been watching earlier, replaying the tape for him. He wrapped his arms around me as we decided on what to do.

"We now know where the other notebook is. I can head out tomorrow and dig it up before Misa gets the chance to. Just make sure you keep the Shinigami occupied when I get back so I can hide it. After that we can wait a couple of days before showing everyone else the tape and anything I might find with the notebook."

"That could work. It would also give us time to go over the notebook to check the rules. We both know those last two rules are fake, but unless we get the other notebook and find those rules missing, no one else will believe us." He replied.

"I just want this to be over." I told him. He hummed in agreement, kissing the top of my head.

"It will be soon my love. Just be patient for a little while longer. When this case is over, we can focus on happier events." He replied. I smiled, before snuggling into his embrace. I knew he was talking about our wedding, but my mind went to another happy event.

I only hope L will still be here to celebrate that event with me.

(October 31, 2007)

Today was my insomniac love's birthday. I wanted to celebrate it with him, but we both agreed not to celebrate our birthdays while this investigation is still ongoing. I had to agree, the less information Kira can get on him, the better.

I was going to a popular bakery to get L some cakes, or so I told the taskforce. While it is true that I was going to be picking up the cakes, we had already called in the order so it would only take 5 minutes rather than the 20 or so it would normally take.

Those other 15 plus minutes were spent on me driving to the woods and digging up the buried notebook. I found the location with ease thanks to what Light had told Misa. The notebook was inside a box, so I took the whole thing.

I put the box in an evidence bag and stuck it in my purse before making my way to the bakery. I returned to headquarters in just the right amount of time for my errand, placing the cakes in the kitchen before taking my purse upstairs and into my safe. I then spent the rest of the day with the taskforce going over the Death note we obtained from Higuchi.

Again that night, L and I sat in my suite looking over the letter and the notebook. Watari was watching Light and the Shinigami. L was going over the notebook while I was reading a letter that was in the notebook.

This notebook had a few more rules than the one we got from Higuchi. I listened as he read the extra rules. The one that caught my attention was one about how The notebook won't kill anyone under 780 days old. That would be about 2 years old.

I turned back to the letter I held in my hands. Even before opening the letter it implicated both Light and Misa, because Light wrote their names on the letter. He probably didn't expect anyone to find the notebook before Misa got to it. L looked up at me when I cleared my throat, indicating that he should listen.

"Dear Misa, by the time you read this letter you should have remembered everything. Do you remember my friend at To Oh University? He went by the name Hideki Ryuga. I want you to write his real name in the notebook and kill him. Then burn this letter right away. Take a number of pages from the notebook and rebury it where you found it. The next time we see each other, casually touch me with a piece of the notebook. If you do this for me, I will promise that I will love you for the rest of your life." I quietly read to the man beside me. I looked back up.

"Whatever happened to his morals on messing with someone's feelings? He was completely against getting close to Miss for information on the second Kira, but he is all for using her obsession with him to further his plans." I scoffed as I put the letter down.

"This letter, along with the tape of Light and Misa in the entrance hall should be more than enough of a confession to arrest them." I finished my thoughts.

"Yes, and this notebook will stop the others from pointing out the fake rules as proof of their innocence. If those rules are real, then they should be in this notebook as well. Besides." He paused a moment, looking up at me with a smile. "Thanks to you we also have the pieces of this death note you found in Light's wallet. That should be enough to prove the last rule as false. We will bring these in tomorrow."

I nodded to the insomniac as I laid my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around me. I have really missed moments like this while he was handcuffed to Light.

I just hope that we will be able to have more of this when the case is finally solved.


	26. Chapter 26

It was November 1st, and we were moving in to make the arrests. I called Aizawa up to my room when he arrived and showed him everything. He was angry at first about the tape, until he actually listened to it and looked over the letter and the second notebook. After looking over the notebook I found, he agreed with L and I That the 13 day rule, and the destruction rule were both obviously fake, and that they were most likely written up so that we would no longer be able to suspect Light and Misa. He agreed to arrest her, and I asked him to send me an empty text once she was in custody.

After he had left, I made my way to the monitor room, purse with evidence in hand. I sat down in the seat next to L, who offered my a piece of candy. This wasn't unusual because I was the only person he would share his sweets with except one time he made the offer to Light who had been staring at him in thought. I took him up on the offer, smiling in thanks as he handed me a piece of cherry candy.

This time it was a code we came up with last night. By offering me the candy he was asking if Aizawa agreed to arrest Misa. My response told him that Aizawa was going after her now.

About an hour later I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of the dark blue hoodie I was wearing. It was the text from Aizawa. I looked over to L who glanced over at me as he was playing with the candy. I blinked at him.

Showtime.

I cleared my throat, drawing the attention of everyone in the room, Shinigami included to me. Nobody paid L any attention as he took the notebook we got off Higuchi so Light couldn't grab it first.

"Some new evidence came to my attention last night that I would like to go over with you now. I was going over some of our tapes, and I found one in particular I think you should all hear." I began. I discreetly glanced at Light as his eyes narrowed.

Bingo.

I turned on the monitor and pulled the tape out, watching as everyone stared at the monitors in disbelief. It was the scene of Light talking to Misa about the hidden notebook. Everyone looked horrified, and even his father whispered "Oh, Light." Mogi turned to restrain the boy before he could do anything, as the tape finished off.

"We need to go and find that notebook!" Matsuda yelled.

"There is no need. I have it right here." I told the men handing Mr. Yagami the notebook and told him to turn to the back of the notebook. He told everyone that the last two rules were missing, which led to me revealing the pieces of the Death Note that was found in Light's wallet free when he had been confined, explaining that we needed to wait and get the notebooks before handing the evidence over.

Finally, I pulled out the letter, handing it to Mr. Yagami, who had handed the notebook to me. He read it out loud, and by the end of it, Light was struggling against the handcuffs as Mogi and Matsuda led him outside to Aizawa who was waiting for him. L tapped my shoulder and I turned to find that the Shinigami was gone.

Moments later the lights went out of the room, the computers began beeping, and monitor screens began turned red, casting an eerie glow throughout the room. L began to call for Watari. Seconds later the words 'data deletion' appeared on all of the monitors. The men panicked, wondering what was going on.

L shouted that we need to find the Shinigami quickly, but I was frozen, unable to move. I stared at the man I loved as read gripped my entire being. If Watari was dead, chances would be high that he is next.

However, minutes passed by and no one moved. L was still alive, and I slowly calmed down before rushing out the room and down the hall to Watari's work room. There, I found Watari's body, as well as what could have only been what was left of the Shinigami. I opened the notebook and found the last names to be written in it.

Quillish Wammy. Rosalyn Padlock.

My name and what I could only guess would be Watari's name.

I turned to look at the kind man who had saved me from freezing to death so long ago and fell to my knees in tears.

Was it really only a week and a half ago that I was in this room, sharing good news with him? It felt like it was years ago. I didn't even turn when the door opened again and I felt familiar arms wrapping themselves around me.

I barely noticed that it was L and that he was picking me up. All I could do was hide my face in his white shirt as I cried, clutching the notebook in my hands.

I heard the elevator door open, but I didn't pay any attention to what was going on as I tried to calm myself down. L spoke softly to me as he got me back on my feet, and without releasing my arm, opened the door to my suite. He calmly led me to the couch before pulling the notebook out of my numb hands, sitting it on the coffee table. Then we sat together on the couch and mourned the death of a great man.

Once we both calmed down L picked the notebook up and looked at the newest names. I turned to him.

"I see Watari's name in here, as well as mine, but I'm surprised yours isn't." His eyes widened as I basically gave him my true name. Apparently he decided to question me later on how I survived, given how I was the one to find Watari.

"I guess I'm not in here because I don't really have a true name." He began, I turned to my fiancee in confusion. He looked down at his feet, toes dangling off the edge of the couch like they always do.

"You see, my parents never really gave me a name. They didn't care about me at all. They were superstitious, and with my birthday being Halloween, they didn't want to be around me for longer then they had to. When I was three, I was watching a kiddie show about learning the alphabet and the kids on the show were showing each other how they wrote their names. So I decided that I wanted to have a name too. I went with Lawliet, because I had always wanted to try lollipops, but I didn't know how to spell it so I was going to go with lolly as the short version. I added et at the end, but I don't for my older brother who was the only person in my family who cares about me. When I was finally able to go to day care the teacher asked us for our names to be used for our seating arranged she was the first person to spell it so the spelling stuck." He chuckled at the end. I giggled as I imagined a little L wanting to be named after one of the sweets he will grow up to love.

The rest of the day was spent unwinding and telling each other memories of the man we both had viewed as a father figure.

Tomorrow was soon enough to finish up tying up loose ends, writing up the reports, and preparing to go home in order to tell Roger and the boys of Watari's death.


	27. Chapter 27

(November 9, 2007)

It has been 8 days since the Shinigami killed Watari, and failed to kill me. I had been thinking about it, and I realized that I must have survived because of the pregnancy. I must be far enough along for the notebook to rule my death as two deaths, or the more likely possibility that I'm far enough along my baby is viewed as a human by the Death Note, as it is apparently called. I also know that I won't die after giving birth because the time will have already expired, because there was one other rule known as the 23 day rule. If you write a name, even if you kill them immediately you have to write the time of death to be before that person's natural lifespan ends, but no later than 23 days after the name is written. I'm not far enough along to have to worry about that.

We had Watari's funeral yesterday. For secrecy, L and I were in disguises, and when we came back to headquarters I held Lawliet as he finally broke down, before finally falling into an exhausted sleep in my arms.

Right now we are packing up everything on our floors, planning to return to the orphanage because we wanted to work on our wedding like Watari would have wanted us to, and because we wanted to talk to Roger and the boys in person. Things like this are better off said in person.

I was almost packed, but I had one more thing I needed to do before I could finish. I grabbed the thin box I picked up, as well as the wrapping paper and the birthday card I bought. I wrapped the gift before putting it in the box. I placed the card inside the box so that it was sitting on top of the gift. After that I closed the box and wrapped it, before sitting it in my suitcase, making sure it was cushioned so it wouldn't be damaged during the flight.

I had just finished packing everything when L came in. He helped me bring my things downstairs to a storage unit in the underground garage where we are keeping our belongings until we leave tomorrow.

"Mogi had agreed to drive us to the airport tomorrow. Our plan leaves Tokyo Airport at 12 pm, so we have to get to the airport around 9 am, which means we want to leave here around 10 am so we know we arrive on time. Remember that it will be a 13-hour flight. So we should arrive in England at 4 pm, which gives us a couple of hours to unpack and settle in before dinner." He told me as we walked through the empty halls.

We made our way to the monitor room, which we haven't been in since the day Light and Misa were arrested. I looked around the room, knowing that while we might eventually return, it will be a long while before we do.

We sat in front of our computers and began the long process of deleting every piece of evidence from the Kira case as well as our time in the building. We couldn't afford to let anyone to find the even tiniest hint of our existence in this building.

Considering we had no idea how long we'll be gone, or if we even ever return, we can't take the chance of leaving a trace of us having ever been in the building.

It took several hours, but we were finally finished with our work. We shut down all of the security cameras in the building and placed it under lockdown.

I had already spent most of this past week completely cleaning each floor L, or I had been in. I cleared all fingerprints or other possible DNA samples from Misa's floor, Light's floor, the rest of the main floor, which held the along with monitor room, a kitchen, two bathrooms, the hall leads to the rooftop and Watari's room. I have cleaned most of the monitor room, meaning everything except our chairs and computers, and all of the other rooms except for Watari's work room. I asked L to finish the cleaning in here while I take cake of the Watari's work space.

I stepped into the room with tears in my eyes. I couldn't stop myself from speaking out loud to the man I had known for so many years.

"I just wanted to say goodbye Watari. I would like to thank you for everything you have done everything you have done for, not only me, but L as well. I don't know what would've happened to me if you hadn't found me that day and I want you to know that I am glad that you offered me a home in your orphanage, and for helping me through everything." I took a shaky breath, trying to stop the tears that wanted to fall as I continued to pour my feelings into my word, knowing that Watari was listening, even if he wasn't physically there.

"Not only did you save me that day, but you gave me things I never thought I would have. You gave me a purpose in life, healed me from the pain in my past, while giving me the strength to look to the future. You gave me a place where I can become a better person, a place to learn and grow, the opportunity to make friends. You taught me how to care for other people, brought me to L, and gave me a family. You were more of a father to me than by biological father could even hope to be. You helped me, just a few weeks ago. You were so happy for us when I returned with the news." I smiled then, wiping my tears with my long sleeves.

"We're returning to Wammys House tomorrow. I'm going to tell him when we get settled in. I know you'll watch over us like you always have, but I wish you could with us. You are greatly missed, but we'll see each other again someday. Until then, just know that we love you and miss you." I finished, taking a moment to collect myself before cleaning the room.

"That took longer than I expected it to." L turned to face me when I returned to my floor which is now our floor until we leave, since he cleaned his floor. He took in my tear stained face and slightly red eyes before standing up and walking over to me, pulling me into him arms.

"Are you alright Sweetheart?" He asked in concern.

"I'm alright. I was just saying goodbye to Watari." I gave him a sad smile. He held me a little tighter.

"I understand. It's been hard for both of us." He replied.

After that emotional moment, we spent the evening holding each other and watching movies.

The next thing I knew L was waking me up where I was sleeping on the couch. It was 6 am and L had just finished cleaning everything except the bathroom. He looked like he had just gotten out of the shower, and his hair was still damp. We had one bag each left to pack, that was going to be filled with the things we needed today. Our shower supplies and a bag for our dirty clothes. He ushered me to the bathroom where I started my morning ritual to get ready for the long flight. I took a quick shower, got dressed and cleaned the bathroom before grabbing my now packed bag and checking the time with my watch. Mogi was coming to pick us up at 7:45 am so we can make it to the airport on time. I only had 15 minutes until it was time to leave. I slung my bag over my shoulder; thankfully it wasn't very heavy; and put on a glove, so I don't leave fingerprints on anything I will have to use, including the elevator that would take me to the underground garage.

I made it to the garage in 5 minutes to find L and Mogi packing the last couple of bags into the trunk of the car. Mogi took my bag and placed it in the trunk as L opened the car door for me.

It was time to time open the next chapter of my life.


	28. Chapter 28

(L's pov)

We have been on the plane for 12 hours and 10 minutes. We should be landing in approximately 30 minutes. I had already messaged Roger, letting him know that Rosalyn and I will be arriving and asking for someone to pick us up. He replied asking when we were landing and I replied with 4 pm.

Rosalyn and I agreed that we would wait until after dinner is over to tell the boys what happened. She agreed to be the one to break the news to Roger when she goes to give him the case report. I'll be the one to talk to the our main successors.

I turned to Rosalyn, who was just playing games on her laptop, having already finished the Kira case Wammy report.

While I am upset that Watari died, I at least know that I have something to look forward to. I am still surprised that she agreed to marry me. The man who has back problems because of my slouch. The man who wears the same style every day. The man with pale skin, dead looking eyes, and dark eye bags. The man who can't sleep much and has an unhealthy addiction to sugar.

Whatever she sees in me, I am grateful. She has no idea how much I appreciate the simple fact that she accepts me. She has always accepted me, regardless of how I look or how weird my quirks are. Rosalyn and Watari were the first people to accept me as I am, and I am forever grateful.

I never thought I could find someone to love me like she does. She is perfect, with her gorgeous chocolate colored eyes, her long brown hair that feels like silk when I run my fingers in it. The woman with fair but not pale skin. The woman who has a heart of gold, with a kind and loving nature, regardless of what she had been through as a child.

I smiled at the woman next to me, as I brushed a lock of that silky hair away from her face. She turned to me and gave me a bright smile that the sun would be jealous of. I smiled back, and she took my hand, interlocking our fingers together. We stayed like that for the rest of the flight.

When we landed and got off the plane, I checked my texts and replied to a question from the person picking us up, an old friend known as Blue.

She had grown up at Wammys like we did, but she was 6 years older than us. She was generally the caregiver who would take people between the orphanage and airport. I texted back, telling her we had arrived at gate 7.

I grabbed a trolley for us as Rosalyn and Blue began collecting all of our bags. We each had two large suitcases, a computer bag, and a carry on bag. She also had her purse, which she put into her carry on when we landed.

Once we got everything on the trolley, we made our way through customs and finally made it outside and to the car where we put the bags in the car and drove off. We made small talk with our friend and before we knew it, we arrived at Wammys.

Blue and a couple of the other caregivers took our bags inside, bringing everything to our floor. Rosalyn grabbed one of her suitcases to get the report for Roger before letting Blue take it to her room.

We walked in together and separated when we got to the hall leading to Roger's office. I watched her as she continued down the hall, before I entered the elevator to go up to my room that I could unpack.

It didn't take as long as I expected, so I went to her room to see how she was doing. I was happy to see she was almost done unpacking. I waited as she finished putting away her bath supplies, and tossing the dirty stuff into her laundry basket to be washed when she had enough to make a load.

We spent the rest of the time wandering the halls, before it was time for dinner. We walked to the cafeteria, knowing that the first kids to be there will be Near, Matt, and Mello. Sure enough, we found them and I asked them to follow me to the classroom we used to work with the boys. They agreed and we ate together. I stood up and gave my fiancee a kiss before having the boys follow me. Rosalyn went to the elevator to go to her room.

Needless to say, the meeting was emotionally draining. The boys didn't know Watari quite as well as we did, but they still had a lot of respect for the man who took them in.

I was surprised when I entered my room and found a beautifully wrapped present on my bed. I walked over to it curiously. I looked the blue wrapping paper over. It had to have been from Rosalyn. She is the only one who is comfortable enough to enter my room when I'm not in it, and there was also the way it was wrapped, with such care. She is the only one to wrap it in such a way that looks like it was professionally done.

I opened the box and saw a card first. I opened it and smiled at the heartwarming message she wrote inside.

To my sweet Fiancee,

Happy Birthday!

I wanted to give this to you as a belated birthday present, but there hasn't been a good time until now. I hope you know that I love you more than anything in the world, and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together.

You mean the world to me, and I can't believe just how lucky I am to have you in my life, and I will spend the rest of our lives showing you just how important you are to me. I hope that this is a good start!

Love,

Radiance

I took the card and placed it on my desk before turning back to the present. There was a wrapped rectangular item inside the box. I used my fingers to guess what the gift could be. It was something we both have been doing for years. It's always fun to guess and see if we're right.

I know Rosalyn is good at making the gift difficult to guess, but I could cross out some possibilities. The item wasn't a book because it didn't feel the same throughout the present. I had to say it was a picture. I removed the wrapping and saw that it was a photograph, but I couldn't tell what it was supposed to be because of how dark the photo was.

I had to turn the light on to get a good look at what I was looking at. It took me several long minutes to make out what it was, but when I did my eyes widened, and I let out a gasp as tears flooded my eyes.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing as I froze in shock for a few minutes, before I turned to my door. Still holding the picture I ran to her room and opened the door. I watched as this beautiful woman turned. Her eyes pause for a moment at the ultrasound picture in my hand and moved up to my face, to see my eyes wide with shock, brightened by the tears of joy.

She walked over to me and wrapped he arms around my neck. I sat the picture on her desk and pulled her close.

"Thank you." Was all I could muster at the moment, as I held her in my arms.

I'm going to be a dad.


	29. Chapter 29

(December 12, 2007)

(week 24)

This past month has flown by as excitement filled the orphanage. Everyone here is excited for the baby. It's not that surprising because of how everyone here looks up to and idolizes us.

Lawliet hasn't stopped smiling, and I've seen him staring at the picture of our baby whenever I enter his room. It's so adorable. I can just imagine him gazing at our baby in wonder the first time he gets to hold them, or putting a camera in the nursery so He could keep an eye out child child when they're napping.

He couldn't help but tell Roger and the boys the news the day after he found out and now the boys want to give us a gender reveal party and invite some of the caregivers, Roger, and our other friends from Wammys that left but are reachable.

Today we are having an appointment to find get the gender for the boys so they can work on the party. They have told us that they have the plans, but they need the gender to put the final touches. They party is set for a week from today.

This is the first appointment that L is being a part of. Roger called up a maternity doctor that came from Wammys to be our doctor. She is aware of L, and is sworn to secrecy, and as my due date approaches she can come down and set up a birthing room to make it easier on us.

L, Near and I were heading to the appointment now. Near was with us so the doctor could tell the baby's gender and he can tell Matt and Mello.

Near remained in the waiting room, putting together a puzzle while L and I went to see the doctor.

She asked me some questions on my habits and if I have had any issues. Honestly, aside from having some headaches and my feet being a bit swollen, things have been pretty good. She gave Lawliet a list of things that I should do and things for me to avoid.

Then came the part he was most excited for when it comes to our appointment. The ultrasound. She showed us the head, and the baby's arms and legs. L was absolutely fascinated with the image, and he had a big grin on his face.

"I would say that your due date is around April 3rd, give or take a few days. I can give you the gender now if you like." She told me.

"Actually, could you tell Near? He and the other boys want to surprise us with a gender reveal party. He's in the waiting room today." I requested.

"I can do that. Would you like a picture?" She asked as we both turned to my fiancee, who was still staring at the image of our baby. I giggled at the goofy smile on the detective's face.

"I gave him a picture of my first ultrasound as a reveal, and he can't stop gazing at it so I would love a copy of this." She grinned and printed 2 copies for us, before turning the monitor off, which brought the man back to the present.

She left to tell Near while Lawliet helped me off the chair. We returned to the waiting room to set up another appointment, and I looked over at Near, who had a smirk on his face. I think that whatever he had guessed is right.

With that done we drove back to Wammys, where Near walked off to find the other two successors, and L and I returned to our room. L had us moved to a larger room together so that he can help me through the pregnancy, especially once I get further along.

The new bedroom had a queen sized bed, two nightstands, two dressers and closets, and a master sized bathroom with a double vanity and a two person shower with a seat so I can sit down when I need to, especially during the third trimester.

We also had a second room that will be the nursery. We've decided to keep the walls white, but we did want to add color with the items we buy for the room so Lawliet was looking up a list of things we will need to buy. We already know the basics like a crib and bassinet, a dresser, and a changing table as well as a rocking chair, and a baby monitor in case the baby needs us and we're not in our bedroom.

The surprising items include things like a nightlight, so we can see at night when the baby will need to be fed. Something called a mom zone, because feedings can take a while so you need to be comfy and maybe even have something to snack on or drink, as well as some hand free entertainment like listening to music.

Open baskets for easy one handed access, a fan for white noise to help the newborn sleep, a baby bouncer so our child can still be near us when we are in our room working on cases, or folding laundry, storage boxes for mementos, and a journal to keep track of feedings and changings and first milestones.

I've never thought about just how many things you need for a nursery, and this doesn't even include bottles, diapers, burp rags, toys, and the carrier and stroller for when we go out.

My amazing fiancee is on the ball, though; we've already taken care of the gender neutral things like the crib, bassinet and rocking chair. We also have the changing table.

He wants to put a rug in there to add color, and he wants a dresser that isn't white, so while we're looking at those things, we haven't picked them yet. We do have our eyes on a pink dresser and a blue dresser, as well as rugs of the same color, but we want it to see what the baby will be, and we have to wait for the party.

We are also waiting to get the car seat and stroller until we are closer to the due date. Until then we are just bookmarking everything we want for either a boy or a girl.

I was startled when I felt movement in my stomach, before I realized what it was.

"Give me your hand." I looked over at him, and he gave me a questioning look, but placed his hand in mine nonetheless. I placed his hand on my stomach and held it there. After a minute we both felt it.

"The baby's kicking." He murmured quietly in wonder as a happy smile appeared on his face. With his hand still on my belly, he gently leaned over and gave me a loving kiss.

"I never imagined I could ever be this happy. Thinking back to where we were this time last year, I never thought we would be here, back at Wammys looking at baby things. I love you so much Rosalyn." He whispered to me, smiling brighter when we felt the baby kick again.

"We love you too Lawliet." I replied, kissing him gently. We continued to cuddle each other as we spent the rest of the day looking through websites for what we want.


	30. Chapter 30

Lawliet and I were walking through the grounds of Wammys, taking in the beauty of the snow covered grounds as we made our way to the school building. It was a moderately warm day compared to the icy cold that is normal for late December. I was still heavily bundled up though, because my thoughtful detective wanted to keep me warm and healthy, regardless of the short amount of time we would be spending outside to get to our destination.

Today was the gender reveal party, and we were both excited to see what the boys came up with to tell us what we'll be having. The party was taking place in a double classroom, not far from the small snack filled kitchen that was placed there because of Lawliet's need for sugary treats in order to focus on his schoolwork.

The boys chose to have this party in the school building during the weekend so that we don't disturb the students. Nobody uses the classrooms during weekends.

We were the first to arrive, and Matt let us in. He told us that his part was having the guests take a piece of paper where they would write their name and tape the paper to one of two characters from one of his favorite games as the gender they think the baby will be. When the gender is revealed, we will get to see how many had guessed right. The characters were Nathan and Elena from Uncharted.

He told us that we were the only ones who couldn't choose, because they say the parents have a better chance at guessing than other people.

We looked around, noting that wasn't anything that could give us a hint. There was an equal number of blue and pink decorations. Two tables which had blue and pink tablecloths, an equal number of blue and pink balloons, and streamers.

Guests could choose between pink lemonade and blue Hawaiian Punch, each drink had an equal number of matching cups. There were also cards where each guest can suggest names, one boy name and one girl name per guest.

There was a large box wrapped in blue paper and a pink ribbon, at the back of the room that Near was sitting beside, twirling his white hair. I bet that whatever is in the box is Near's part in the party. As Lawliet would say, there is a 95% chance that the box is how the boys are going to reveal our baby's gender.

I looked around for Mello, but I didn't see him. He is probably still working on his part of the party. I stood next to the excited soon to be father as guests began arriving, selecting a piece of paper, writing their aliases and taping them to the video game characters. A lot of the early arrivals were going for Nathan, but there were two of three taping their paper to Elena.

I glanced over at Near as he watched the guests choose the character. His eyes scanned the room before landing on us, watching L greet everyone with a bright smile, his happiness evident in each word and gesture. It was very different from the emotionless man everyone had thought he everyone had thought he was. Near and I locked eyes, and the teen gave me a small smirk of amusement. I smiled back with a light shrug, as if to say 'What can you do?'

They all came over to congratulate us, and some asked to see the ultrasound picture, which I had with me just in case. Everyone here were taking bets on whom the baby would be like more, personality wise, who would he or she take after in the looks department. Even Roger was getting in on the guessing game, saying that the baby would look like me, but behave like thier father. Others were calling for a carbon copy of L.

We both chuckled at the thought, and I imagined a little L slouching by a laptop while eating cake.

"Who do you think the baby will look like?" Blue asked us as we were surrounded by some of the early arrivals.

"Personally, I'm hoping they will look like their daddy."

"I think they'll look like you my love. Nothing can compare to your beauty." My amazing fiancee replied.

"The baby is sure to be beautiful no matter who they look like." Blue stated, to the agreement of all of our friends. We blushed as we smiled at everyone.

The party was well under way when Mello finally came in, Near stood up drawing everyone's attention to the shy teenager who told the entire room that is time for the parents to find out the gender.

L and I walked over to the box and together we pulled the ribbon off and peeled away the wrapping paper. I opened the box and watched as the genius detective pulled out a giant pink teddy bear.

We are having a girl. We smiled to each other as we stared at the teddy bear. L told me that he had wanted a little girl to spoil. I didn't care what our baby will be, as long as they are healthy, but I was happy to know that soon I'll be holding a beautiful little girl in my arms.

Not long after the reveal Mello brought out the cake he made, a dark chocolate cake with strawberry glaze. It was delicious and L had three pieces which made Mello happy to know that the man he looked up to was enjoying his cake.

Roger sat with us while we were enjoying the cake and he brought up Watari.

"Quillish knew from the moment he was you two the day he brought you in, that you would be together forever. He told me how he found you. He had not expected to find you as he was on his way to pick L up Radiance, but he was glad he did." He smiled at me, and I have him a small smile back.

"I remember that day. I was a bit afraid when he first approached me. I had been out there for a week, but all of the adults were more interested in getting where they were going and kept yelling at me to get out of their way. So I was surprised when he actually talked to me rather than ignore me." I told the men as I looked down at my drink.

"I will admit that I was scared too. That was why I was in the alley, it was out of the way. I had no idea why he was there, then I saw you. You just walked over to me and sat down beside me and made me feel safe. I realized that he had to have been nice if someone as kind and beautiful as you were with him." L replied, and I could feel me cheeks warm up.

"He was pretty happy when you two got together. He knew that you were perfect for each other." Roger told us.

"He was also happy when I told him that I was pregnant too. It was mid-October and I asked for his help to set up an appointment. L was busy working when I had it, keeping our suspects busy. When I returned, I went to see him to let him know that the baby was healthy and to show him the ultrasound picture." I then explained the full story of how Watari and I set everything up so no one knew I was away from headquarters.

After the cake was gone, everyone left, and we helped the boys clean up as thanks for the party, though none of the males in the room would let me help with the big things, because they had to remind me that I shouldn't pick up heavy items. L is particularly strict with what I do right now because he doesn't want me to hurt myself or our daughter.

I smiled at him. While it annoyed me because I hate watching them clean while I sit in a chair, I at least understand that they are looking out for us, and I appreciate the fact that they care enough about me to make sure I don't get stressed.

This is also part of the reason why we decided to wait to get married. After all the stress of the Kira Case, and now preparing for the baby, not only do we have too much to do spending time preparing for the newest member of our family, We also want our daughter to be part of our special day.

(Time skip)

The next two months were spent setting up the nursery. We now have all of the furniture in the room, bought not only by us, but things others have bought for her as well.

Matt bought our daughter a Princess Peach mobile for her crib. Near got her various stuffed animals to go with her first teddy bear. And Mello found onesies that hinted at a future of sugar addiction, which made us both laugh. Blue bought our daughter a lavender colored blanket that was super soft.

Other people bought dresses, and sleepwear, pacifiers, bibs, among other things. We knew that our daughter would end up spoiled, but at least she has a family that loves her, which is more than what either of us had.

L and I have been spending our evenings reading various books on how to take care of babies while we cuddle in bed. We have also been working through baby names, each of us compiling a list of names we liked, starting with the girl named that had been suggested by our friends during the reveal party, before going into books of name suggestions.

After a few weeks of going through name books we had the perfect name.


	31. Chapter 31

(April 5, 2008, late evening)

It was a few days past the due date, and I was getting anxious. I really wanted to see and hold my baby girl. I was excited to see her, and I knew my boys all were too.

The doctor told us that our daughter was healthy and that she will come when she is ready. As a safety measure, the birthing room has already been prepared for me so that I don't have to worry about that when I do go into labor, she has also made sure to be accessible no matter the time.

I have been reading everything I can about how to tell if I am close to going into labor. From what I've read I might be close to the time my daughter will arrive. I don't have all of the symptoms, but what I do have fits with everything I have read.

I've been having minor pains all day, but I've gone through my day as normal. I woke up to see the famous detective smiling at me while running his fingers in my hair. We had breakfast and checked the news, before we worked on making some fake cases for Criminology.

Things have been pretty slow work wise, which doesn't surprise me due to Kira's influence. Crime is at an all-time low, with only minor criminals appearing, people that the regular police organizations could handle on their own.

I wasn't going to complain, though. The Kira Case was a difficult one to solve, and we both need and deserve the break, plus it gives us time to focus on preparing for the baby.

Right now I'm sitting on the couch next to my fiancee listening to the conversation going on around me. Lawliet has gotten used to me having to change positions every ten minutes or so, but he stays close to me in case, I need help.

Near, Mello, and Matt have also taken to spending as much time in our room with us as they could so they wouldn't miss the birth, not that L and I would have let them. They're all looking forward to being her big brothers, and teaching her everything they know.

We have already talked to the boys about wanting their help to make sure things run smoothly when it's time. Near has been nominated as the one to call the doctor, and Mello will let Roger know when I go into labor, as well as when the baby is born. Matt will remain in our room to give updates to everyone who asks about us, if there is any updates to give.

Right now the boys were sitting around the room arguing to each other about whom her favorite big brother would be.

"I'll be her favorite because I'll give her all the chocolate she wants."

"Not until she's a year old." I told him, and he sighed and turned away. I smiled over at Lawliet, knowing that he'd probably give her at least a taste of it before then. I might have to remind him that he'll have to wait til she is at least 6 months old to be given anything food related.

"I'll be the favorite because I'll teach her how to play video games when she gets older." Matt replied. I shook my head, with a soft smile on my face.

I looked over at Near, who appeared to be more interested in his puzzle then the conversation going on around him. He was putting the pieces together, twirling his hair like he always does when he's thinking. I could tell he was paying attention to the argument though, because he'd roll his eyes when one of the others gave a dumb reason for being the favorite brother.

Personally, I had to agree with the white-haired teen. Who cares if you want to teach a baby about video games or give her sweets. You will have to wait a while to do so anyway because she would be too young for those things for quite while and in Matt's case it'll be even before she'd be able to play video games and it'll primarily be educational games to teach her things like the alphabet, how to read, and how to count.

Even after that he will have to keep it to age appropriate games and nothing like his favorite games until she is ready.

I was at least happy to know that the boys aren't going to be jealous of L's heir. I was a little worried when we first told them that they might be worried about their standings as our successors.

L and I have discussed it over the past several months, and we both agreed that the boys will remain as the successors, and that could only change it our daughter chose to be part of the detective program. Even if she chooses a different field, we will support her and do everything we can to help her make her way in the world.

I chuckled as L got into the boys conversation, telling them who he felt would be the favorite brother and why. I always loved to see him so happy and carefree. I had been afraid during the Kira Case that I would never get to see him like this again.

I changed my sitting position as I felt a wave of pain that was stronger than they have been all day. Near glanced up, and I tried to give him a small smile to let him know that I was all right, but, according to the concerned look on his face, I don't think I was successful. I stood up, heading to the bathroom, Nears eyes following me, even as the others continued their argument.

Minutes later I realized what was happening and went back to the bedroom. I was hunched over holding my stomach and the only one to notice was Near, who pulled his cellphone out. It was his words that snapped everyone else back to reality.

"This is Near. It's time." He spoke calmly even as he kept an eye on me. Lawliet jumped up, rushing to my side as he helped me make my way out the bedroom and down the hall to the room we have set up for the birth.

I could head Mello's rushing footsteps run towards the elevator to let Roger know while Near made his way to the other elevator to alert our friends.

It took several hours, and Lawliet has been in and out of the birthing room in order to keep everyone up to date until it was time to see our daughter.

I was exhausted after it was over. I got to hold our daughter and feed her while the room was being cleaned up around us.

(L's pov)

I went over to our bedroom, wondering how many people were going to be there and awake. I opened the door and suddenly had three teenage boys asking about Radiance and the baby. Blue and Roger were also there, as well as some of the people we grew up with that we were friends with.

It was such a heartwarming sight to be surrounded by people who cared about us, and it made me think once again just how much my life has changed since I had been found by Rosalyn and Watari.

Even though my parents didn't want me, and they had abandoned me so though years ago, I am never alone. I have friends, and now I have a family as well. I wouldn't change this for anything.

"They are doing just fine. Radiance is resting now. You'll get to meet our daughter in the morning."

"What did you guys name her?" Blue asked

"Carina. It means little darling in Italian. She was born 2:47 am, she is 53cm and weighs 3.5 kgs."

"That's a beautiful name L. Watari would be so proud of both of you."

"Thanks Roger."

After a few minutes of letting everyone know how my girls are doing and them congratulating us, I made my way back over to the birthing room.

I entered the room to see Rosalyn sleeping in the now clean bed. The bassinet stood by the bed and I could head noises coming from it as my daughter began fussing. I walked over to her and picked her up, holding her just like her mother did after she was born.

Carina stopped squirming and opened her big brown eyes to stare up at me, even though I know that she can't see me just yet, it'll be a few weeks before she would be able to see us well.

I slowly walked around the room as I spoke softly to the tiny bundle of pink in my arms. I told her of how proud I am of her mother, and how happy we are to finally have her with us. I also told my daughter of how many people were excited to meet her. I continued speaking out of my thoughts to the baby before glancing down, noticing that she was sleeping.

I sat her down in the bassinet, and stroked her cheek softly. I stood up and leaned over my sleeping fiancee placing a gentle kiss on her forehead as I laid down beside her and pulled her into my arms, planning on getting some sleep.

Tomorrow will be the start our lives as parents. It was all I could ever ask for.


	32. Chapter 32

(January 20, 2010)

Today is the day. The day L and I will get married. It's been a long road to this point, but I feel that it is well worth it.

L and I chose to wait to get married, because we wanted Carina to be our flower girl. We both felt that today would be perfect because of what this day means to us.

It was 20 years ago today that Watari found us on the streets and brought us to the orphanage. It was the day we met.

That day was a cold and dreary day, with grey clouds preparing to dump snow on two young kids, who were just trying to survive on the streets. Today however, the sun is shining over an ideal wintry landscape, making the untouched snow on the grounds sparkle like only newly fallen snow can.

I looked around my old bedroom, where I had spent all of last night, since I wasn't allowed to see Lawliet at all yesterday. I missed him terribly; I couldn't even sleep last night. I haven't had to sleep without him beside me since he was attached to Light, a little over two years ago, but Blue told me that it's bad luck if the bride and groom see each other for 24 hours before the wedding.

I turned back to the full-length mirror in front of me, as I got my dress the rest of the way on, and put on my mother's earrings, the only thing I had taken when Watari had brought me back to my old home a few days after he brought me to the orphanage. He had allowed me to go there in case there was anything I wanted to bring with me from my old life.

I hadn't been allowed any photos of her, since we were not allowed to keep anything that can give away our true names because of our need for new identities, but he did let me take her favorite pair of sapphire earrings, an heirloom from her mother. I had always wanted to wear them on my wedding day if I ever got married. Now I can wear them, they are my something old.

Blue returned from L's old bedroom looking very pretty in the navy blue dress she was wearing. I smiled at her as she helped me finish my hair. I had decided to go with part of my hair up in a bun for Blue's tiara, my borrowed item, to sit. The rest of my hair is being curled and will be going over my left shoulder.

Once that was done, she helped me settle the tiara and veil, while I added my something blue, a beautiful sapphire necklace L gave me on my 20th birthday that not only matched my mother's earrings, but fit in perfectly with the colors we chose for the wedding. Navy blue and grey. I wanted grey because the color reminds me of L's eyes.

After a few final touches on our wardrobes, it was time to go.

(L's pov)

I couldn't believe that it was finally happening. All those years I had spent secretly loving my best friend, I had never thought I would reach this day, especially after we began working on the Kira Case.

I stood at the altar in my navy blue suit, doing everything I can not to nervously mess with my grey tie. Z stood beside me, a man I knew from growing up here, just a few years younger than me. He was at one time in line to become my successor, along with A and Beyond, but he decided that he preferred teaching and chose to remain here, teaching future generations of detectives.

He wore a grey suit with a navy blue tie, the exact opposite of my outfit. He chuckled as he kept talking quietly to me, in an attempt to calm my nerves until Rosalyn gets here. The minister, an old friend or Watari's, stood a little way away from us, waiting for my bride.

I glanced around, seeing nearly everyone from the orphanage here, though it's not surprising because of how these kids all look up to Radiance and me. I see the Matt and Mello sitting in the front row on my side. Near is in the front row on her side. She decided that this might be easier, due to his Mello, and Near don't usually get along very well.

Even two years after our return, Mello does everything he can to try to invoke some sort of reaction out of the quiet boy.

Rosalyn has always told me that he is a lot like me, which I have finally begun to see in the last couple of years, now that I'm working closer with our three successors, due to wanting to help Rosalyn raise our daughter. The boys have been helping us on all the cases we take on since Kira was defeated, though there hasn't been as many as before.

The minister nodded to us as he moved into position, the wedding was starting. The first person I see enter is Blue, Rosalyn's Maid of Honor, wearing a navy blue dress with a pair of grey quarter inch heels shoes.

Next, I saw was my 21-month old daughter, wearing a grey satin dress with flower accents. She has a navy blue flower headband on her head. Her best friend Cole came in right behind her, wearing a grey toddlers suit with a navy blue shirt. They were both holding hands with a couple of caretakers in order to help them since they are still unused to walking.

After they got into position, now being held by the caretakers, the music changed to the Bridal Chorus, and all eyes turned to the doors of the ballroom we rented.

My eyes widened as I took in the gorgeous form of the goddess walking towards me. Rosalyn looked so beautiful in her dress, and I smiled as I caught sight of the sapphire necklace I gave her for her birthday the year after we became a couple.

She stepped up to the altar to take her place beside me, and I moved her veil. We turned to the Minister as he opened the ceremony. After the opening speech it was time for our vows. I turned to my beautiful bride and held her hands in mine, as I took a deep breath.

"I remember the first time I saw you, on that cold wintry day. The sun came out from behind the dark clouds and made you glow like an angel. You held your hand out to me and when I took it I knew that I could do anything as long as your by my side. Ever since that day, you have always been there for me. You have no idea how much I appreciate everything you have done for me. You have made me the happiest man alive, and now I want to return the favor. Rosalyn, I promise to love and cherish you forever. I will protect you with my life, and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy, because I'm happy when you are. I love to see your radiant smile, to hear your beautiful laugh. I love you so much more than you can ever imagine and I want to spend the rest our lives showing you how much you mean to me." I finished, gazing at her beautiful face as she began.

"I remember the day you asked me to be your girlfriend, how you sent me on the treasure hunt, and how the last riddle led me back to my room where you were waiting for me with a note and cupcakes. When we first met, I saw a scared and lonely boy, and all I wanted to do was make you feel safe and happy. To give you everything you need or desire in life. You are the light that keeps me from drowning in my darkest memories, the hope I have for a happier future and the love of my life. Lawliet, today I stand here, with all of our friends, to become not only your partner in crime fighting, but also your partner in life. I promise to love you and to take care of you, no matter what is going on in our lives. I promise to save you from the darkness we fight, and to remind you of everything that makes life worth it, like our friends, and our beautiful daughter, as well as any future children we'll have. I love you."

I smiled lovingly at Rosalyn as we exchanged rings and were pronounced husband and wife, before I was finally allowed to embrace my new wife and kids her sweetly.

Then it was time for us to turn to face our guests, and he introduced us to everyone as Mr. and Mrs L Lawliet.

As we walked down the aisle together, I looked over at the beautiful woman beside me, who has changed my life in more ways than even and knows, and thought about our future.

It was time to stop looking at my painful past and look toward a happier tomorrow, and I know that I have my radiant love to thank for that.

I can't wait.


	33. Chapter 33

(October 2010)

I was sitting on our bed after putting Carina down for her nap and was writing in the baby journal. I had decided to keep two journals for her. One was for keeping track of feedings and changings, which I now use to keep her daily schedule.

The other one was actually a scrapbook; we always had a camera available to take pictures. I told all my boys to note the date and what was going on, so we could remember everything.

I can't believe that my little girl is 2 years old now.

I smiled as I took the scrapbook out the drawer in my nightstand. It was easy to tell who took each picture, because of the various handwritten messages. Some of the pictures were the typical growth pictures that parents take of their children when they turn one month, two months, and so on.

The first two pictures were the ultrasound pictures, both of which had been dated. The next picture was taken by the doctor after she had gotten my daughter cleaned up. The picture was of my husband, holding our little girl for the first time. He had a look of pure wonder on his face, as if he was amazed to finally see the tiny child we had been waiting to meet for so long.

The next picture was one I had taken, late one night.

(Flashback)

I woke up to a quiet voice coming from the nursery. I turned over, thinking that Lawliet was taking care of Carina. I opened my eyes to see that the formally insomniac detective was sleeping peacefully beside me.

Yes, being a father has really tired the man out, and now he sleeps almost every night, for at least a few hours.

Wondering at the quiet voice coming from the nursery, I quietly walked to the doorway where I could see Near standing over Carina's crib, reading a fairy tale to her.

I walked back over to the bed and shook L awake and motioned him over to the nursery door, and we watched as Near finished the story, and leaned over to whisper a goodnight to the sleeping 2 month old baby, brushing his fingers softly through her raven hair.

The white-haired teen smiled lightly at the sleeping baby before turning to us. The normally shy boy appeared to be unfazed at being caught.

My mind went back to the conversation the boys were having the day I went into labor, when they were arguing about who would be the favorite brother. Near seemed to find their reasons for being her favorite brother to be stupid.

Now I think I understand. Near didn't care for being her favorite by giving her things, but by doing things with her and making her happy.

(Flashback end)

Turning the page I saw the next photo. It's of Lawliet making her laugh by playing peek a boo. She was 4 months old.

I smiled at the happy expression on the little girl's He in the photo. He is truly a wonderful father. He had been nervous about fatherhood at first, not knowing what to do, since he never had a father himself, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. The only father figure he ever had was Watari, but he isn't he to give us any advice.

Regardless of his fears, he does everything he can to make sure Carina knows that she is loved, which is something he never had.

After my husband, Mello has two photos from when she was 5 months old. One says that she had begun rolling over on her own, and the other was of her reaching for the bar of chocolate Mello was eating while he was watching her.

I honestly think that the onesie he got for her saying that she loves sugar isn't very far from the truth. Of course, with L as her father, I can't say that I am surprised.

The next two are Matt's. Both are from when she was 8 months old. She was crawling to him in one picture, and in the other she was in her bouncer, and clapping at something Matt was doing on the Mario game he was playing on the tv.

The next photo was during breakfast one morning. Carina was in her high chair and Lawliet was grinning proudly at our 9 month old after she says her first word, Dada.

After that is the sight of a 9 month old Carina sits up in crib reaching for Near, who was standing there with two of her stuffed animals.

The next page had another memory of my little family.

(Flashback)

Lawliet and I were sitting in the living room, working on a couple of small cases, with our one-year-old princess sitting on the floor a few feet away from me, babbling away. The boys were in their rooms, doing their own cases, now that work has begun to pick up a little from the Kira Case. I sat on the floor and had angled myself so that I can watch our daughter while I work.

I glanced up when I heard movement. Carina was crawling towards the couch, where she had thrown her favorite stuffed animal, a light purple elephant that Near had bought as one of the many stuffed animals he got for her bedroom before she was born. I smiled as she approached the toy, before reaching out, not for the stuffed elephant, but for the couch.

I watched in surprise as she started to use the couch to stand up. I waved my hand in front of my fiancee, which made him look up. We both watched as she stood on unsteady legs and made her first few steps, keeping a tight grip on the cushions as she walked along the couch.

We smiled lovingly at her as she began to get comfortable on her feet, slowly turning towards us. She slowly loosened her grip on the couch as she placed one foot in front of her. She slowly made her way towards me, instinctively keeping her arms out to catch herself if she started to fall.

My baby girl kept her eyes on the floor, watching herself put one leg in front of the other, like she has watched us the last few months. She made it halfway to me before her legs began to give out and I reached out and caught her.

"Mama! Dada! Walk!" She laughed happily from my arms.

"Mummy and Daddy are proud of you Princess." I told my giggling daughter. Lawliet stood up, tears of joy in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the both of us. He kissed our little girl on her forehead as she reached for him.

(End flashback)

I looked up as my husband came into our bedroom. He had been working with some of the new students, telling them what detective work was like and giving them mock cases to work on.

He crouched down beside me on our bed, looking over my shoulder at the scrapbook. He smiled as he gazed at the photo he had taken of our daughter as she walked towards me. I hadn't even noticed that he had taken a picture.

The picture was of her right after she had moved away from the couch. She was looking down at her feet, an adorably determined look on her face that was so reminiscent of the look I have seen in photos my husband has taken of me when I am working on my dioramas when trying to figure something out.

"She looks just like you in that photo." He spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around me. I chuckled.

"I still think she looks more like you."

I turned the page to see the pictures we had of her from our wedding, just ten months ago. The first picture was of her walking down the aisle with the flowers in her little basket. There was another picture of her and Cole, and one of her with us as a family photo.

"You looked so handsome that day my love. Like a fairytale prince." I smiled up at Lawliet. He smiled back, as he held me close.

"I was so nervous, waiting at the altar for you. I've never been comfortable with people staring at me. I forgot my nervousness though, when I first saw you enter the room. You looked like an angel coming for me. So beautiful, like always." I leaned into him with a soft smile when he mentioned that he was nervous that day.

"I wasn't nervous at all." I told him.

"You weren't? I thought all brides got nervous on their wedding day?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion. I looked up at him.

"That's what Blue told me. She was surprised that I wasn't having a panic attack. I think she was fully expecting to have to calm me down or something. She asked me why I wasn't having second thoughts, because brides apparently go through that before they walk down the aisle."

"What did you tell her?" He asked, as I put the scrapbook book away before turning to face my husband, taking his hands in mine, staring at our intertwined fingers.

"I told her that I didn't feel the need to be worried about marrying you because it had been all I had ever wanted. I told her about how I remembered the day you proposed to me, and how happy I was. Then I had been so afraid that Kira would kill us before we had the chance." I looked up at him, gazing into his grey eyes.

"Then, we arrested them, and I knew that there was nothing we couldn't do as long as we had each other. After facing Shinigami and two Kiras that wanted us out of the way there isn't much of anything that could scare me." I leaned up to kiss him tenderly as I poured my feelings into my words.

"I wasn't afraid or nervous at the idea of marrying you. The thought of doing so made me so happy. The only thing I fear now is losing you or Carina. You two mean the world to me. I love you so much Lawliet."

My sugar loving detective held me close as he shared his feelings from that day. He had been a little nervous that I would suddenly realize that I didn't want him or that I would decide that I didn't want to risk my life to be with him.

He was still a little insecure, due to the fact that he had been abandoned as a kid, so I spent the rest of our break proving to him that I would never leave him and that I love him more than anything in the world.

I will do everything I can to make sure that Lawliet knows that he is loved, and I will do so for the rest of my life.

It is a job that I will happily take, because I would never want to be anywhere else but in the arms of the man I love forever.

**The End**


End file.
